Will She find him or end up losing everything?
by Mary Mab
Summary: The story is based right before the big fight in Eclipse, where Bella is praying for help. The only thing her help comes with more trouble. Will they be able to even the field or make it worse. BTW- I changed few things, hope you like it.
1. They arrive

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 1: They arrive...**

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ _

'Jared please, just a few minutes. I promise it'll be fun!' I pleaded as we stood just a few miles from the local bonfire. I had sensed the gathering a good six miles out but waited till we got closer to say anything.

'Merana you can't just walk in and ask. It's a tribe, you have to be given permission to even pass through their land.'

'I know that's why I want you to ask!'

'What!' Getting my weepy baby face going, I stared deeply into his eyes. Having enough of my begging, he turned from me and howled into the distance.

Oh how much I love his howl especially when I win a fight with him, for I always get the right kind of shivers running along my spine. Holding onto Jared's hand as he stood with his ear to the air as he waited for the answering howl. Finally receiving it, Jared glanced to me before guiding me to the respondent. Who was amazingly young to our eyes, maybe fourteen but to all others an adolescent of twenty or so. Which was more then enough prove that the tribe was a pack of shape-shifters.

'I wonder what the leader looks like, for this boy is huge.' I thought for Jared to see. Looking to me Jared gave me one of his full teeth smiles, which told me that the leader was no match for him.

"Hi, I'm Jay and this is M'a and we are very sorry for trespassing but we have traveled a long ways and would really like to mingle with others like us." Jared said as he shook hands with the young wolf.

"Will I'm Paul and I would love to have you both among us but it is up to my leader if you can stay." Running a hand through his dark brown shaggy hair actually made him look his age with some immature.

Following the young wolf through the rocky forest terrain was very enjoyable and exciting. The flow of the land and unhindered wild life was a refreshing breathe of air, that I couldn't help but skip. Jared now and then had to remind me that I was to act human which meant that I could not be cold to the touch or inhumanly agile but it was hard.

"So what tribe are you two part of? If you don't mind me asking." Paul said peering back. Stepping on the wrong side of a rock I stumbled. Both Paul and Jared moved to catch me but it was Jared who caught my hand. Smiling at me, Jared sent me 'Walk much M'a' as he pulled me up to my feet and into his arms.

Finally feeling warm-blooded and clumsy I smiled back as I looked to Paul "No it's just Jay and I."

"Really!" Paul seemed dumbfounded but truly surprised. "Will what about your home, your land?"

"Well Paul, M'a and I just haven't been able to settle down." Looking to me, he continued. "Things just keep coming up, that we must handle."

"Wow, I don't think I could ever handle such a life, moving all the time, never having time for family…" Paul turned then and continued walking. Waving for us to catch up, Jared snickered as he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. Which just ticked me off, so kicking my legs and banging on his back I made Paul laugh as he picked up the pace.

In a short about of time I started hearing laughter and smelt the smoke from bonfires, which meant we were close. Pinching Jared's shoulder, he got my hint and placed me on my feet so that I could walk.

"My brothers we have some visitors who would like to join us." Paul announced as he leapt from the woods into the clearing. Grabbing hold of Jared's arm before he could go any further, I pulled myself forward and out before the gathering. "I would like to introduce you all to M'a and… Hey where are you dude?" Looking over my shoulder I watched as Jared exited the woods and stop just to my left. "And that's Jay, a brother."

"Paul what is the meaning of this. You brought strangers to our ancestral bonfire." came a demanding voice from within the group. For some reason I was having trouble pinning down the owner of the voice and picking out the leader.

'So what now? Do I speak or You.' getting my poor lovers hint I took a step forward so that I had everyone's attention. Then taking a breath I began. "Jay and I are the only family each of us have and sometimes we really just want to be part of a community, if only for an hour or so. So when we learned that there was an ancient tribe nearby we just had to stop by. And will we are very sorry for crashing but we really would like to join your party even if for only a short time."

Then feeling that we were being accepted, I was able to spot the leader weaving his way through the group. Thinking he was walking to me I stepped closer to shake his hand but something moved near him and blinded me. In that instant I lost my bearing and all sense of balance. All I knew for sure was that I was sailing through the air.

Then something warm and strong was holding me around the waist and a lot of noise, no laughter erupted around me. 'Hey M'a are you ok' Jared thought.

'I just lost my eyesight and bearing.' I thought. 'What is going on?'

'Well for one you slipped and I caught you just before you fell into one of their fires.' At that I opened my eyes and looked around. The reason for everyone's smile and laughter was because Jared had me dipped over, as if we were dancing. Hitting Jared with my hands I sent him the thought, 'Just sit me on my feet but don't let go.'

Adjusting us so that I was on his side, he laughed and reached his hand out to shake someone's hand. Who was not the boy I had mistaken as the leader. For however it had happened that boy had not taken the role as leader and another was the leader, the one that was now shaking hands with Jared.

"Are you ok M'a"? I nodded to the leader as I slowly extended my hand to him.

"Please forgive us, my name is Emily and this fool here is Sam the lead wolf in this tribe." Turning around I found myself before a surprisingly strikingly warm young woman. I was so stunned by her that when I separated myself from Jared I tripped. Though I was lucky this time for Emily caught me.

"M'a sometimes just can't stand on her own two feet." Jared spitted out as he tried not to laugh. It was good to see a smile on Jared's face and see him relax. For he hadn't once tried to blend into the surroundings or hide in the shadows since we arrived here.

"Will Jay it looks like M'a is in need of some food and a safe place to relax. So let me be the first to welcome you both to our land." Sam seemed to be just as happy to have us here; as Jared was to hear those words come from his mouth. Emily though was busy helping me get steady that when she realized what he had said, she just started hugging me and jumping up and down. I had to take it back, she wasn't strikingly warm she was exquisitely warm.

Which got me thinking about something and before I could even think it over I was offering her my forearm. It was such an old custom that it was foolish to think she knew it or even understood what I was doing. But she did. She instantly locked forearms with me by wrapping her hand around my elbow and placed her elbow in my hand so that I could do the same.

Though we were just performing an ancient custom done between the woman monarchs of the tribe, the mothers, it was exciting. I started feeling something weird along her arm, like bumps, indents in her skin. Blinking my eyes so as to see as others do I understood why her arm felt weird. She was scarred from her face down to her knees and that included her entire right arm and shoulder. Just the fact that she was willing to accept my offer was overwhelming but she was letting me know something. She understood what it meant to love a dangerous person. Looking to Sam though I could see that it pained him for people to notice his handy-work. She on the other hand was not ashamed, she actually wore the scars with pride and acted as if they were triumphs.

So proud to have meet such a wonderful person, I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her even closer. Emily was so caught up in the moment that she didn't even realize that she was hugging me and started snickering.

Suddenly I felt someone pulling me back and heard "Ok M'a let Sam have his girl back." laughing Emily and I broke apart. But as my hand slid down her arm I quickly assessed the damage and depth of the scars. To be sure that I could help her, I rubbed my thumb on the bad scar just before her palm. Sam's claw must have caught on the wrist bones, leaving behind a bundle of skin there. Being careful to only use a small amount of magic I smoothed out the area.

Looking up I was surprised to see Emily watching me with a smile on her face. I was astonished that she was not mad with me for removing one of her beloved scars. Then again she was maybe thankful that someone could help ease her beloved's pain.

"Now please enjoy yourselves and stay for the telling of our ancestry." Sam vocalized for all of the company to hear. It seemed that outsiders weren't usually welcomed in their parts. And from what Jared told me I would not blame them to be cautious. At that thought I broke from Emily to formally address Sam.

He was taken back by my behavior but showed no sign of that. Instead he just thrust his hand into my harden hand, for I had very simple concentrated on making my hand hard, so as to show my power. I was playing along a very thin line but I did not want to give any false impressions or ideals of what I was not.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	2. Who is that?

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 2: Who is that?**

_Ok a little about me. I have a very dramatic and dynamic mind in which the things I read or write are warped into my very own world. But don't get me wrong I love Stephenie Meyer and her characters but they just didn't fit that well in my story. So after some thinking on my part I came up with this genius plan. Hope you enjoy my story. ~~Mary Mab_

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~Merana's point of view_

Just as I was slipping a few 100's into Sam's pocket I felt Jared's strong arms wrap around my waist and hauled me away. Now and then Jared stopped and talked to someone. My lord it was hard to keep all the names and faces straight, for the entire time I was looking for the boy I had mistaken as the leader. But Jared was loving the entire scene, talking to other shape-shifters, being around people and just having plain fun. I just couldn't help but play along and have fun with my love.

Then he did what I was not prepared for he placed me right before the young leader I was looking for. I was so happy that I didn't even notice when a petite famine hand grasped my outstretched hand.

"Hi I'm Isabella but please just call me Bella." the girl stated. She was very remarkable in that she looked fragile but I had the feeling she was very brave. Then as I stood there shaking her hand I got the feeling she would be comfortable if I was cold and stoned skin. Which just about had me shifting if Jared had not reached forward to shake the young leader's hand while placing his other hand on my back.

"Kewl name, I'm Jay and…"

"I'm Merana." I said interrupting Jared, though he was going to use my nickname. Switching with Jared so to shake the boys hand. I was given another shock, though I accepted some differences in their body heat, just not the searing heat I got.

'She's really cold for a human M'a.' Jared thought.

"Yeah will I'm Jacob and on my way to get some of that food that they have over there. What about you Jay?" At that Jacob bent over and gathered Bella into his arms. She was very tiny compared to Jacob and white. He strolled over to a nearby log and plucked her there. It was funny till Jared did the same thing with me.

'Hey M'a you mind if I get some food.' Jared thought as he sat me on the log next to Bella.

"Jared can you get me something to eat please." I said so to make sure he got me something. Then thought 'Just don't eat them out of food please.' I wanted something left behind since we were guests. For tribes like this one could barely afford what they needed besides what they had. I also didn't want to be rude to our new friends, will not yet.

"They never do get enough to eat, do they"! Bella joked as we watched them strolled away. I laughed for she had no clue how much Jared ate. But then maybe she did for she bumped me, which just got us laughing more. Hearing her laugh was music to my ears.

"Well I don't know about your boys, but Jared is a bottomless pit when he isn't sleeping." This just seemed to arise a bigger laugh out of her and I wanted more. "I just hope he remembers me."

"Oh please, we will only get one hot dog with mustard and maybe a handful of chips. If there's any left by the time they get over here." I just couldn't help but hoot at her joke. She smiled as she snickered, which was one more thing that I just enjoyed. I was starting to feel that I knew her or maybe she was reminding me of someone I missed.

"So where is your family?" I know she was only trying to find something to talk about but that hit a real sore point. Looking away I started wondering how my family; Draco, Kurk, Karen, everyone even Crispin, were doing right at this moment. I really missed them and would love to just hold them right now but I couldn't.

"It's just Jared and I." I said suddenly interested into my hands. It really surprised me when I saw her white petite hands grasp both of mine. It was really nice of her to try to consol me but my pain was my doing.

"Do you mind me asking…" I nodded my head, as I looked her in the eye before she could finish. "Is it because you are with Jared?" Looking in her eyes I realized I knew her eye color. Which was weird for I usually don't see the features of a person just their soul. So it took a moment before I remembered her question and came up with an answer.

"No it's just to dangerous to be with family or even friends right now." I really wanted to know what she was thinking but because my powers weren't focusing I couldn't get a good read of her soul.

"So it's ok for Jared to visit his kind but not his family!" Though it sounded like a question it was a statement.

"Oh no this is just a pit stop for us. Until we are finish neither one of us have a family!" I know it sounded hard but it was the truth.

"So what are you on a mission or something?" She asked rubbing my hands. She was good, asking questions instead of saying what was on her mind. But I was still learning a lot from what she wasn't saying. Like how she was collecting info for a later date or that I was distraught over not being with my family.

"You could say that. We're just looking for someone." which I really hope Chef, Jared's friend, could help us find him (Zancaius).

"Then he's pretty important to you and Jared to leave everyone behind and risk it all." God she was good. Not even the sisters got that we were on a mission but then again they fully trusted us.

"Well that's could've an understatement. He's everything." oh no I didn't just say that. 'Jared please hurry, I am talking.' I so hope Jared heard me sometimes he gets caught up and forgets to listen for me. "You know you are very observant!"

Now that hit a nerve for she looked away. Though I did catch the look of longing and lost. That reminded me of how Jared looked when he thought I was dying. Oh my god. "So where is he?" I said as quietly as I possibly could so she could still hear me.

"He's… he's busy. Something came up so I came here…!" she seemed so flustered that even talking about why she was here was against some rule. I am so over the rules, but soon very soon they are going bye-bye. I was thankful she hadn't look to me for I knew I had a stupid grin on my face at that moment

"Well he must really trust Jacob." I said pointing to the guys, who were just laughing at a joke someone told.

"No he trusts me." she responded glancing back to me.

Turning to give her my full attention I turned her so that she could only see me. "Bella it's not his trust in you. For your far more then just someone. You're his heart. His life. So when you're not with him he isn't really alive." She didn't seem to believe me cause she wasn't looking me in the eye anymore. "Ok look it this way, when your not with him you feel empty, lonely. Like there's no reason for you to be alive." She nodded telling me I was right. "And when you're not with him, he feels the same. So whomever you are with is someone he trusts with his heart. He will never say it or even think it himself but he does."

"Wow, I never thought of that." She said turning back to look through the crowd toward our silly guys. But seemed lost in thought as she thought of him.

'Jared, Jared are you listening to me.'

'Yes I heard you, I am on my way back now.'

"Hey the guys are coming!" looking back I was surprised to be once again face to face with her. Something in her eyes told me she had a question, so I waited for her to ask.

"You and Jared have had a lot of dealings… with immortals?" Nodding so as not to interrupt her, she continued almost desperate for my answer. "How do you destroy or even fight something that is stronger then you?"

"You don't!"

"But what if you don't have a choice."

"Bella listen. You have a choice, whether you believe it or not. You do." She wasn't happy with me answer and was turning from me. I seized her to keep her attention on me. "Bella you must even the field, either with info or backup. But you never go to battle without something up your sleeve."

"Can we talk before you leave?"

"I would love that." as we turned to face the crowd again, I thought of something. "Will he be there?"

She nodded, for at that moment that was the only thing she could do. The guys were back and handing us our plates, which happen to be the same exact thing. A hot dog with mustard, some chips, and a cookie. Bella and I just had to snicker, which seemed to get the guys attention.

"What's so funny you too?" they both asked, which had us doubling over with laughter. Standing up I took my plate and gave Jared a kiss on the lips as I moved to the rock that was on the other side of Bella. Bella just accepted her plate but kept snickering as Jacob sat next to her. Jared remained standing as he ate and continued the conversation he was having with Jacob.

For the rest of the time Bella and I just exchanged smiles and looks as we played with our food. It seemed that Bella had the same type of appetite I had. None. For some reason this made me feel better, maybe because no one would think twice of me if I didn't eat. Except the only thing I was worried about was the trouble she was in and what I could possibly do to help her.

The moon was just sitting when everyone started moving so as to see the elders who had joined us. I was surprised to see them stationed in chairs along the cliff side of the clearing.

This was my favorite part the legends. Stories of past actions and of the good old glory days.

Jared being quick positioned himself on the rock with me in his lap, putting me closer to Bella. Which I did not mind but I just had to remember to stay warm and support a heart beat. I always seem to lose myself in the past especially when I lived during that time or happen to be a part of it.

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

The legends of Jacob's past were so captivating that everything else just melted away. The story of the first warrior and how he saved his people was amazing. I just wish they know what had happen to him before he became the warrior of the tribe. For there was a gape in his life were he was missing from the tribe and considered dead before reappearing years later. And it was said that he didn't even age during that gape or after he returned. That he lived ten centuries. During which time he had four wives, who each gave him three children. Each of the children were capable of becoming wolves just like their father thus continuing the tradition of protecting the tribe long after his passing.

Though it was the tale of his death that was heart wrenching. For two vampires found the small tribe and decided to have some fun. And being the great warrior he was, the hero. He gave his live in order to protect his family.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	3. Wait Is she Or was she!

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 3: Wait is she Or was she!**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

I was so entranced by the story that the sudden coldness made me jump. Looking around I was surprised to see that no one, not even Jacob noticed my jump. That was when I realized that the coldness had to come from Merana when she had leaned forward. But that didn't make any sense for she's human, right. I didn't have time to think about it because Jared was pulling her back to his chest. Stretching my arms out I was able to bump Merana, she barely noticed though she did pat my leg and her touch was warm.

Looking to her I was startled. Her eyes were mirroring the glow of the fire. Noticing my expression she reached up and squeezed my hand as she gave me a very warming smile.

I really liked Merana but at that moment I was worried, for if she was a vampire then she really should leave. Though I really didn't want her to go. There just was no telling what the tribe would say if they found out.

Then something even weirder happened. Jared disappeared. Merana tried not to bring any attention to that fact but when the howl echoed across the clearing she just changed and I mean really change. One minute I was looking at a pretty fair soft skinned lady sitting on a rock. Next a striking pale hard skin woman was standing at the edge of the forest looking into it. As she turned to face us I was more then positive that she changed. Instead of fair toned with just some pinking in the checks, she was pale and radiating from the glow of the fires. Her eyes were the most shocking for I had really came to enjoy seeing those blue eyes but now they were fiery as if they actually had a fire in them.

"Please forgive us, we did not lie or mean to bring harm. But we must leave or cause anymore…" She disappeared before she could finish for another howl erupted and this one did not sound good. Before I could even recover the entire gathering was moving. I wasn't sure what I was doing till I was doing it.

"Jacob I need my phone." He wasn't listening for Sam was talking but I didn't care at that moment. I wanted my phone. "JACOB, WHERE IS MY PHONE?"

That seemed to have some effect on him and everyone near him too. For they all turned to look at me.

"Jacob, please just give me phone." Jacob always knew that when I am serious about something it doesn't help to question me till I get what I want. So that is what he did. He fished my phone out of my bag and brought it me.

Sam and Emily joined us, waiting patiently till I made my call. I didn't even notice that the rest of the gathering was silent as well. The only thing that mattered to me was calling Edward. I was so happy when he answered that I didn't even wait for him to ask, I just started in.

"Edward you have to come get me now. Tell everyone to be on the lookout for two strangers. One is defiantly a male werewolf and I am not sure but I think the female is a vampire. And Edward they are traveling together." I wasn't sure how he would handle this but at that moment all I wanted was him.

"Bella what do you mean you think she is a vampire?" Edward spitted out though I was sure he was in his car. For I heard it roar to life.

"Edward I will explain it when you arrive ok." I said turning to see I was the spotlight.

"I am on my way Bella, just tell that wolf to have you ready." at that the phone went dead. Closing the phone I started to my pack as I grabbed hold of Jacob's hand. But Sam stepped in my way.

"Bella what's going on?" Sam seemed to have caught on but was still a little confused. "Why did you tell those…" he was trying I had to give him that. "The Cullen's to be on the lookout?"

"Because I asked Merana to stop by before leaving. That's why." Seeing me worry he moved aside and waved us on. He was going to wait till Jacob got back to hear the story. For he and I both knew Jacob was going to drill me in the car on the way to the border and it wouldn't do anyone good to hold me up when I was desperate to get to Edward.

"So Bella are you going to explain why you called that freak of a boyfriend of yours?" Jacob though did not care and called my new family anything and everything under the sun. Except he was being nice. "And why did you say that Merana was a vampire?

"I didn't say she was a vampire, I said I wasn't sure."

"Bella, please just tell me what's going on!"

"Jacob I am not even sure of my theory." but one glance to him told me I had better start talking. "Will it happen during that last legend. Merana had touched me and she was as cold as Edward. Let me finish." Jacob looked ready to say something but I held my hand up. "I wasn't sure it was her but it was no way you. So I acted like I was stretching, so to get another change but that time she was warm. But as I was thinking, Jared disappeared and Merana had moved. Can you explain how she had moved so fast"?

He shrugged his shoulders but I could tell that he hadn't noticed that part. "Jacob I was watching them and I never saw them move. It was as if I had lost ten minutes or something for everything was different. Merana was different; she was glowing under the firelight. Her eyes even seem to be ablaze. I just don't think she was just some human."

"Yeah I understand that but Jared was a werewolf, right." Nodding my head, Jacob said the one thing that made no sense to me. "Then how the hell is he with a blood-sucker?"

That was the only thing that had not made any sense. I mean yes I was still unclear on the entire hatred between vampires and werewolves but I know it existed. So how was this possibly a vampire and werewolf traveling together. None the less in love! Well no more time to think about it now for there was Edward waiting by his car. He really didn't look happy but then my call was really short so he had a break this time.

"Thanks Jacob, as soon as I learn something I will call you." I was already opening the door as he came to a stop though I waited till it was safe to step. Jacob wasn't happy but he didn't try to stop me. Instead he just jumped out after putting the car in park and leaped over the car to help me. It was weird having them actually out of the cars this time. But I did appreciate it for I just felt better that they were paying attention. Edward was already waiting at the border for me.

Jacob stopped just under a foot from the border, they still needed their distance but it was better then them being rude to each other.

I was just about in Edward's arms when I heard the growl. Turning to see why Jacob was growling, I became air borne and dizzy. As I worked on getting my bearings I heard someone speaking, it was Merana.

"(I am sorry I)… startled you but I promised Bella that I would not leave till I talked to you two." looking around I found myself behind Jacob and Edward. Stepping to the side of Edward was a mistake because as soon as I moved Edward had me in his arms and Jacob was crouched before us growling at Merana as he called her a bloodsucker.

"Do you really think I'm a vampire, Jacob?" it was weird watching her walk with such agility but then she was. It was as if she was walking a tightrope, as she got closer with each step lined with the last.

"She has a heart-beat wolf." Edward whispered to Jacob.

"I can hear it!" Jacob growled. "What do you want Freak?"

"To understand why Bella is so important?" That just seemed to break the ice so to say. For Jacob was now standing next to me and Edward's hold on me loosen. "You have the attention of someone really dangerous and I want to know why."

Merana stopped a couple feet from us as we pondered what she had said. But no one was saying anything. The weird thing was that Edward had no clue what she was talking about or he would have said something by now.

"Who?" was the only thing I could muster.

"Someone that you are never going to face without me." She was serious she wasn't leaving. "So stay close to your… Edward… and I will be back soon."

I was star-struck I had never told her his name.

She suddenly turned and a very strange but menacing growl erupted from her. Crouching low before us, she leaped well over the trees and out of our sight. Edward didn't waste time he gathered me up and had me in the car.

"I agree, Carlisle will meet with Sam tonight." Edward said as he shut the door, I couldn't really hear the rest but I was just interested in leaving. Edward was soon in the car and we were away. Before to long we were at his house.

"Bella you are spending the night, ok." Edward said as he pulled into the garage. I bet he already had Alice call my father and even some of my clothes.

"Will it would be one thing if I had a choice but I don't mind. Do I." I laughed as Edward gave me his sorry look.

Getting out I was bombarded my Emmett and Rosalyn who seemed bent on hearing about the strangers. Edward was there pushing me to the door of the house where Jasper was waiting. As I was walking up the steps a calming feeling washed over me, looking over my shoulder I could see that Emmett and Rosalyn were as effected as I was by Jasper's power.

"Bella your home!" It was Alice yelling from the planning room and before I could even prepare myself she was hugging me. "I am so happy your home."

"Will thank you Alice, I feel home now." I said holding her as I looked to Emmett and Rosalyn.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	4. The truth of things

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 4: The truth of things**

**Just had to tweak this and every chapter after it.**

**_The next few chapters are going to be tweaked just a little. I got into writing about something that I have as of yet to work out completely. And for the sake of all, I am opting to take out those 4 and half pages of that section. I well though do a brief summary to let you all in on what happen during those pages. That is why it has taken so long for another update. And please I really love feedback. This story is really close to my heart and I really want to know what I can do to improve it. And all feedback is welcomed if not warrant._**

**_I do not own the characters just tweaked so my crazy my mind would give me a break. Well besides Merana, Jared, Karen, and etc. ~~Mary Mab_**

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

"Jared I think I should go back." I said looking back over the ten leagues or so we had traveled. Somewhere back there is Bella, the wolves and vampires, either getting ready for sleep or hunting for us.

'You don't think the wolves and vampires are capable of watching her.' Jared thought as he sniffed the ground ahead of us.

"Jared that's not want I meant." I said turning to him

'I know M'a. It's just I don't like to be apart from you.' Understanding what he meant, I wrapped my arms around his big neck. Turning his head to look at me, I smiled as I buried my face in his fur. 'Ok M'a. Issac is 74 miles (and still counting) that way' He looked south toward the very distant city of Portland, 'and Chef is just under 20 miles that way. In Silverdale.' he thought looking east. 'Hopefully he wouldn't double back but if he does Chef and I will be on his tail in a matter of minutes.'

"I love you my big kitty… and I will miss you." At that I kissed him on the nose and stepped away. I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to leave him until that moment.

'M'a.' Looking back I found Jared had turned to see me off. 'It will be ok. I will be back before you can even miss me."

Blowing him a kiss, I leapt into the air and over yards of trees. I covered several miles by bounding through the air but I ran the last few miles so that I could find the vampires home.

It was close to two o'clock in the morning when I finally got to the vampires house. Setting myself up in a tree that overlooked the backyard and the nearby trails, I got ready for a long night. Though I was sure they couldn't sense me, I concentrated on morphing with the tree. But in the morning I somehow had to reveal myself to them, so that I could help in protecting Bella.

The sun was rising and still I had no plan on gaining the vampire's trust or entry into their home. Hearing a twig snap I shifted to get a clear view of the visitors. Though I didn't need to see them for I was fairly sure that they were new vampires. But I was glade I did one of the vampires was carrying a dagegish. I was smart in sticking around, or my lousy uncle would have harmed someone.

Jumping from my branch I purposely shook several other branches to confuse them. Then dropping to a low branch, where I was partially hidden, I started laughing.

"What's so funny woman?" The bald bulky one demanded stepping to me. Smiling I leapt from the branch.

Burying my shoes into his chest, I crouched on him as we fell. Then simply snapping his head right off, I dug my right heel into his heart. Which caused his heart to pop as his body smacked the ground. Then dropping the head I sprang into a handspring to avoid the second vampire. Though I sailed clearly over his bad attempt to attack me, I failed on getting the dagegish but I did break his hand. Then doing a one handed spring I caught the dagegish as it fell. Flipping it I knocked the scrawny vampire in the head with the blunt end, then whirling low I slashed him right through the chest with it. Completely destroying his heart, lungs, and liver. To finish the job I shoved the blade right through his spine so that when he fell back, the head of the other vampire was impaled by it.

Smiling I formed a ball of fire in my hand and said, "Your dead." Lighting the bodies on fire I thought of something. "That was my best joke and no one is around to hear it."

Stepping back I admired my handiwork. Except a feeling washed over me, someone was watching me. That's when I sensed movement behind me. Moving like the wind, I positioned myself a foot from the fire as I retrieved my dagegish from my armory vault.

I was surprised to find myself crouching before Edward and two of his family members. So moving to a bowing position I tried to think of something to say. But then two wisps of black smoke escaped the bodies of the dead vampires and the fire started hissing.

Throwing my dagegish into the fire, I moved to make sure I hit the shapo.

"What are you doing?" the big guy asked watching me.

"I what to make sure I hit the shapo. If I didn't then I'll have to move my dagegish." I answered looking him in the eye. But the short guy with them caught my eye. He was pulling the bigger guy back and Edward was following his directions. "You know what a dagegish is!"

He only nodded but his thoughts told me more. One that his name was Jasper and that he had heard stories but some years ago he came across one, but it too was a shapo. He was very lucky in that he didn't get cut and that when he destroyed the vampire the shapo broke. He then burned it with the body.

"So what's so funny?" Edward asked drawing my attention to him.

"My poor uncle has no clue who killed his minions and has no data about you or your family." I answered smiling my famous full teeth grin.

"Your uncle's minions?" the big bulky one said stepping to me.

"Yes, that's what we call the poor bastards that my uncle seeks his claws into." Suddenly a pop issued from the fire and looking over I could see that the fire was almost out. My dagegish was glowing brightly, showing that it was soaking in the poison.

'What?' Edward screamed in his head. One thing I hated was someone yelling when confused, something they surely will have to learn not to do.

"My uncle is capable of controlling people with his mind as well as capable of seeing, hearing, feeling, and even talking through them. That in of it self makes them more dangerous." I smiled as I remembered the one good thing. "But if you kill one then the info is delayed. That is were you have to act fast for if you can destroy the link then my uncle won't receive the info."

'But he's your uncle!' Edward almost bellowed at me.

"Oh yes my family's dark skeleton in the closet." Looking down because no matter how many times I had to admit that, it was still hurtful. To know that my uncle is always the problem. "Besides I am not into letting my uncle get another toy. No matter what that damned witch thinks, she is not teaming up with him."

'Who are you calling a DAMNED WITCH!' Jasper thought. No hollered at me.

"And when I say damned witch I mean the red twit that wants Bella dead. She is working with my uncle!" That seemed to settle all of their nerves. Except Edward, who realized that no one had spoken a word sense Emmett, the big guy, asked the first question.

"Yes!" Always being careful in my answers so that no one realizes what I am actually doing, it was hard to stop when someone did notice. Though I just had to laugh, Edward looked so funny with that confused look on his face.

"So you are a mind reader!" That caught Emmett and Jasper's full attention. It seemed that one mind reader was more then they could handle and another was out of the question.

"No!" another simple answer.

"Then how do you know what we are thinking"? Edward demanded as he walked closer to the fire pit. He was looking to see how the fire had gone out.

"Because you are not thinking it, your soul is saying it FOR ME TO HEAR." I explained kind've harshly. Emmett looked ready to attack me and Jasper was taken back by my answer. Edward on the other hand was even more fascinated by me. I think it was because he could not hear my thoughts.

"Please be careful, not all the poison is gone just yet." I said as I blocked Edward from the smoldering ashes of the fire. "And to ease your worries or probably explain, I can see that what no one else can. I see the souls of all living things, even invisible rays of ligt and the wind if I concrete hard enough."

This did not ease anyone; instead it seemed to heighten their anxiety or attention. "I am blind." this just confused them. "I see through my power. I can read how you are feeling or even see your next move. But when you talk, you talk through your soul. So I actually hear the words and experience the energy behind them."

Jasper and Edward now understood but Emmett was a little stomped. "Here's an example, when Jasper was thinking about my statement 'damned witch' he wanted to yell his frustration at me. For he thought I was talking about you." turning around I smiled at the skinny petite vampire that tried to sneak up behind me. She had been stalking around the little area waiting for her chance to attack. Smiling I bent over the fire and stirred the ashes with a stick to ensure that all of the poison had been sucked into my dagegish.

Looking up I smiled to her, "You can stop trying to see me. Cause your not going to get anything on me."

"Why, are you a seer too?" she was rather pretty for a seer of her magnitude, especially with that look of astonishment on her face.

She was walking to Jasper when I answered her, "No, any good enchantress can hide herself when she wants too."

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	5. Two Friends

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 5: Two Friends**

_A lot of things happen in this chapter most of them I have not worked out. But Merana and Alice bond while at a mystic temple built millions of years ago. In a time long forgotten by earth. While there Merana answers the one question that everyone wants answer - 'Who killed Unavi?'_

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind. ~~Mary Mab_

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

"You're an enchantress!" she shrieked turning to walk to me instead. She was really excited to learn that I was an enchantress, though I was not sure why.

"Well it is a title of mine, though I rather not use it." feeling the weight of that title bear down on me I turned and fixated myself on the dagegish. The dagger had stopped glowing by now and was actually very cool, so I reached down and grabbed it.

"Ok we can talk about that later but can you please explain to us what that is." she more or less asked pointing to the dagegish.

"This is a dagegish, it can be both a friend and your death. So treat it like a friend and trust it or it will not work for you." I explained removing the dagger from the red ashes. "Now my dagegish was made of a human hand, which one I am not sure. The blade is made of the knuckles and finger bones. All but the pinkie was molded to forge the blade. The hilt is actually made up of gold, jewels, the wrist and palm. But the dagger those two were carrying," pointing to the ashes to remind them, "was a Shapo. It's like a dagegish just not indestructible as a dagegish. The poison is what makes these weapons dangerous. It kills immortals and provides the protection for both the dagger and welder."

"So how can you tell them apart?" she asked.

"I consider it a dagegish until I can put it to the test. Which is trying to break it. Fire does a good job for the poison can't take the heat. As long as the original dagger doesn't get boiling hot then the poison can hold up." Walking to her I offered her the dagegish to view. Eyeing me before accepting it, she looked the dagger over and focused to get a vision. "But just about all dagegishes are made of bone. There's only one that I know of that is metal."

Keeping an eye on the vampire seer I had turned to address Edward and the others. Edward being very curious about the dagger was reading Pixie's thoughts as she looked over the dagger. Pondering on how she got the name Pixie I almost missed my moment. For just then the thing I regret putting people through happen to her.

Whirling my arm back I caught Pixie before she fell. The impact of the vision was just too fast, the Pixie never saw it coming or know what was happening before it was done.

Edward and Jasper moved to stand next to us, while Emmett took off toward the house.

'They must be used to Pixie having bad visions.' I thought.

Emmett reappeared moments later with three other vampires. One of the female vampires appeared next to Pixie and helped me lower her to the ground.

Pixie stirred when the female vampire whispered in her ear. "Baby girl, it's momma."

Besides Edward and me no one else heard what she said. Looking to Edward, I was proven right in not repeating it. Also I learned that her name was Esme.

Edward was learning fast in how to communicate with me. But nothing Esme does or will do can help Pixie recover from what is happening. Only I can help.

"Pixie just listen to the wind!" I whispered to her closing my eyes. I needed her to concentrate if I was to help her. "Good job Pixie keep listening."

Then imaging a blank bright open space for only Pixie and I. I opened my eyes. Hearing a gasp I turned to find Pixie laying on the ground a few feet from me. Smiling I walked over to her.

_Summary - the empty space is actually a spiritual dimension created by their link together. Which was established by the dagegish and the vision it carries. The vision is that of Unavi's death. A powerful __Being__ that helped in establishing the universe and guiding the new life. Then after an hour or so there (just a few minutes on earth) they traveled to her temple, Unavi's temple. Which is in another dimension. It is protected by an All-Seeing-Eye that will only allow the chosen to pass over the bridge and into the compounds._

Bouncing on the sofa I stretched to work out any kinks that might have started to form while we were in the temple. I had a lot to figure out but at a much later date. Right now I had to finish off the day and find a place that Jared would be proud to call home for some time. Sitting up I looked around the spacious living room the Cullen's had. Someone in the family was an architect for the house was perfectly designed to accommodate a family with extraordinary abilities and friends alike. Though I was only in the back half of the house I could still see to the front door and into the kitchen through the massive steps that hanged crossed my head. It looked liked that the downstairs was mostly fitted to entertaining and housing everyone's different needs.

There was no actually dining room but was a nice size table that acted as a divider. For just off that area was a raised open space that extended to the door, which looked to act as the foyer. But the speakers in that area gave me the expression that it was the dancing hall, too. Then over in front of me was another raised section with several types of instruments positioned on it. It was smaller but there was more then enough room for a band to perform there. With the drum set, guitars, piano, harp and the woodwind instruments organized like that, I bet the entire family played. And between that area and where I was, was another table and a few desks with computers. Then with all the books and maps scattered around, you really got the feeling that it was the research and planning area.

The section I was in looked to be a living room but with all the couches I was pretty sure it was where meetings where held. But looking at the range of couches, I was actually wondering if this room was just where they sat with their sufficient other while waiting for time to pass. I bet the view through the French double doors was breath taking in the morning. This section also leveled out with the kitchen, which helped in separating it from the planning/research section but giving it the feel of relaxing/cooling off area. The bar is what separated my section from the kitchen so I had no doubt that this area was actually that the relaxing zone.

Then thinking about the layout I realized something. By just moving the second table up against a wall and removing the computers they could throw a wicked party or gathering here. Now I would love to attend the next party they throw. I just hope by then I could by completely honest with them and they would be calling me friend or family. Which had my smiling.

Feeling a gust a wind I turned to find Alice leaning on the back of the sofa I had been placed on when I fainted this morning.

Smiling I leaned back and asked, "Is there anyway that I could get a drink?" At that I reached behind myself and brought out my pouch of supplies from my armory vault to hand to her.

"Will first I want an answer!" though I knew the question I just stared at Alice as she put the words to it. "How is it still Sunday? I mean it was just this morning that I meet you. Shouldn't it be Monday?"

But before I could answer Jasper, Esme, and another female vampire appeared on the patio just before the French doors. Esme and the other vampire looked relieved that Alice was save and sound. Jasper though was snarling and glaring at me but then I didn't give him much of a reason to trust me.

"Alice I will be more then happy to answer but please just be patience with me." Alice gave a look that said 'for now' which everyone picked up on she pushed herself from the sofa taking the pouch and went to the kitchen.

Just as she reached the entryway Esme was by her side and whispering with her. And Jasper thinking it was time to drill me. Was before me yelling mental with all of his family's frustration and anger for my little stunt. I really didn't blame any of them, I just wish they could be patient till them knew the truth. But then again I would be just like them if someone disappeared with anyone in my family.

Thinking openly 'When will you all learn that I am not Edward.'

Then I heard someone actually talking, turning to see who it was I found an older looking gentleman talking on a phone on the top step of the band platform. It was weird but it seemed that he knew how I was feeling or knew that I wasn't Edward. For once he was done he was pulling Jasper away from me and signaling to the only woman in the room to help. But instead Emmett showed up and threw Jasper onto the coach near the steps leading up to the planning area. Then turning Emmett gathered her, the other woman, into his arms and whirled to the love seat just before the French doors and closest to me.

Wondering where Alice was I looked over my shoulder to find Esme and Alice in the kitchen. Alice catching my eye raised her hand showing she was getting me my drink. Hoping she remembered the correct ingredients I turned to say something but the hisses from behind me told me not to. So settling back down I just waited.

Suddenly Alice was behind me hissing to everyone as she handed me the drink and my bag of goodies. Taking it Alice hoped over the sofa and settled next to me. Looking around I noticed that Esme was seating with the gentleman on the other love couch that was directly across from Emmett and his girl. Which just so happened to be blocking the only other escape route, the one the stairs offered if you were capable of scaling them.

Alice wrapping her arm around my shoulders asked, "Is it correct?"

Taking a sip of the drink I nodded then rested my head on her shoulder, which Jasper did not like. It was wonderfully to be able to have a friend and ally in a room of strangers but I had to give it up. Sitting up I straighten my outfit and turned to Alice.

"What…" silencing Alice I spoke. "Alice this is just perfect but I need you to move. I just can't do it this way." Getting my hint that I didn't what to cause trouble or strife's, she moved to the ottoman that was in front of Jasper. Which seemed to make everyone happy. Though as I looked around I realized that everyone was with their significant other and I was alone. Staring outside I wished for Jared to appear, just for me to see him and maybe send him a kiss.

"Edward's almost home." nodding to Alice I started gulping down my drink before Edward arrived. I could hear the tires as they kicked up rocks; I even felt Edward's irritation as he guided the car down the winding road to the house.

Finishing my drink I moved to put it on the coffee table in front of me. But Alice was there and asking if I wanted more. Smiling I handed her my glass and the bag again. Then as she prepared to leap over the sofa I squeezed her hand and thanked her.

Just as Alice entered the kitchen Edward burst through the front door with Bella. In no time he was in the living room placing Bella on one of the other ottomans. Alice was back a few minutes later with my second drink and in Edwards's arms before she could protest. Somehow she wriggled herself from him and handed me the drink. And before Edward could stop her, Alice was seating next to Jasper.

Edward though wasn't done with Alice and was across the living room in a flash. I was content not to be the center of attention or anyone's focus. So I coiled up in a ball and relaxed into the corner of the sofa. I was fine being left alone even if just for the moment. For once Edward was done grilling Alice it'll be my turn and somehow or another I'll have to come up with the answers. So replaying everything I had learned today, I started putting the pieces together to many of the unsolved cases I had stacked up in my brain.

I was taking a sip when I felt like I was on show in a very quite room. I was sitting up when my feet bumped someone, laughing at myself for I was still focused on the cases. Which entailed that I was blind and won't be able to reestablish my eyesight for at least an hour. So I was now stuck doing it the old fashion way smelling, touching, and listening.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	6. Friend or Foe

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 6: Friend or Foe**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's characters just tweaked for my crazy mind. ~~Mary Mab_

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

Stretching my legs I was able to figure out that she was tiny and warm. So it had to be Bella.

"What can I do for you, Bella?" I said wrapping my arm around my knees. I also took a sip as I waited for her to answer.

"Well, I was just wondering what you are doing." she sounded bubbly but I got the feeling she was worried about something. Soaking in the feelings of the room, I knew that one wrong move or word and I would be in trouble. The room was filled with tension and confusion.

"I am just sitting here relaxing and drinking." Not being able to see was aggravating me. I couldn't tell how my words were received or what anyone was thinking. "Why?"

"Oh no reason just wondering! You looked lost in space or thought." she sounded a little put off, like I didn't answer her question but then she didn't know I am not able to read her period.

"Bella whatever it is please just ask." That seemed to calm her for I felt her reposition herself on the sofa.

"What are you drinking?" She was serious; I could hear the sternness in her pitch.

I didn't mean to laugh but it was such a silly question. But then I was asked that question a lot. "It's a mixture of ingredients." bringing up the list of ingredients, I read it aloud. "Some monkshood, roots of a tarragon plant, crushed blood crystals, and a pinch of nutmeg for flavor. It's a very simple drink. Three drops of monkshood, a dash of the crystals and a tablespoon of nutmeg then stirred with the root as the water is added. So did I answer your question?"

'I really wish my eyes would clear up.' I'm good at reading people but not having the ability to see really hinders me. I just don't get the emotions or feelings right of the people around me. Not sure if I had satisfied Bella's curiosity I carefully placed my glass on the table behind the sofa. Then positioning my elbows on my knees I rested my head on my hands. As I waited to see if there were any more questions.

"Isn't monkshood poisonous or something?" Bella asked as she inched closer to me. It was weird but I really enjoyed having her near me and the one asking me questions while my eyesight was on the fritz.

"Well to humans it is." sitting up I took a sip of my drink then placed it back. "But for someone like me or another immortal it's a life saver. Werewolves use it to hold onto their humanity. Monkshood helps to hold off the animal instincts or even reverse the transformation, though for only a short period of time. Vampires on the other hand soak tarragon roots in it and then crush it into a fine powder, which is then used to season some food, a drink, or just to chew. The mixture helps vampires digest and receive nutrition from actually food. For me it helps quench my thirst till I can find…"

I couldn't say it. There was no telling how they would react or Bella.

"Merana just one more question." not sure if I was face to face with her, I waved my hand for her to continue. "What color are your eyes?"

This really confused me. Then I remembered something Jared once told me. So I asked her "Why? What color are they now?" I fully expected her not to answer but then I wasn't really sure.

"They looked black but now that I have had a good look. I think their more dark blue." Bella was just full of surprises.

"Dark blue. My eyes are dark blue." this had my laughing. Smiling I looked around the room, showing that I really thought Bella was funny. My eyes were black that was what Jared had told me but before I could say anything everything changed. The tension in the room had loosen up and it seemed that everyone was warming up to me. Now it was in chaos with the shouting and the feelings turning to fright. The springs in the sofa shifted as Bella was yanked off and replaced by someone much heavier. Who pinned me to the sofa and began shouting.

"Bella quiet down please." I knew that voice I just wasn't sure who but I had another problem. Whoever it was smelled awfully good. "Let me handle this. Please Bella." as he said the last sentence he turned to me and I inhaled his scent. Just the taste of him made my mouth water. Closing my eyes I soaked in his scent as he talked to me. "Yes Merana just take it easy. That's it breathe."

'Yeah Merana breathe him in. He's so sweet…' cutting Nadia off, I reminded myself that I was among friends. At that single word my eyes popped open and I was able to see. Though what I saw really didn't help me.

It was Edward who was trying to help me and yet that wasn't what I was focusing on. Every time he moved I could see the blood filled vessels in his neck. Gripping the cushion I could feel my talons ripping right through them. Which meant that I was ready for a good hunt. Yet my target was refusing to let go of me.

'Merana just give up. It's not like he won't care!' Nadia and Alicia were fighting hard to convince me that a taste would not cause any problems but then I knew them. A taste just would not be enough for them. So I turned and bite the sofa. The taste of the stuffing and rough fabric helped in removing Edward's taste from my mouth.

Just as I was getting control Edward grabbed my chin and pulled it to face him. His smell once again filled me with the need to hunt, to eat. Just as I faced Edward I saw my glass. My half empty glass of thirst quencher. The taste of nutmeg with the blood crystals reminded me of the fresh tarragon root I had in the bag. The bag that was in the kitchen, which was where I wanted to be.

Looking Edward in the eye I gathered my strength and growled, "Get off of me. NOW!" it was all I could do. But Edward didn't back off or let go instead he came closer. His breathe just kept washing over me, which drove out any ideal of escaping him. Now I really wanted to feed but the tarragon root was still on my mind. "PLEASE Edward GET OFF!"

"First Merana you need to calm down! Then I will back off." Edward was being stubborn for his own good but then again he didn't understand. Yes my eyes are black but that was because I was using magic. It's when my eyes are red that people should be scared. And I knew it wasn't long till my eyes turned red. For his blood was bright as the sun under his skin.

Relaxing my grasp on the cushion, I positioned them behind me and coiled on to my feet. Which brought me really close to Edward, who for some reason thought I wanted to lay my head on his shoulder. His hand on my head was the straw, for I couldn't fight my thirst. I wanted to bite I wanted to feed. Nadia and the others in my head were just hopping with anticipation of his blood in our mouth.

But before I could get close enough to sink my teeth into his neck he was gone and Alice was there. I could see Edward even though Alice was covering him but the look he gave me was that of Alice's. She saw that I was going to bite him and stopped me. No she removed him so I could get control.

At that I shot to the ceiling but as I got closer I flipped kicking off the ceiling then glided right over the bar and into the kitchen.

Looking around the kitchen as I sailed in I found my bag. It was next to the sink below the cupboard. So going into a handspring on the island I twisted and sprang to the sink. Landing on my toes I situated myself as I searched the bag for the fresh tarragon root. Feeling the rough paper I had wrapped the root in I snatched it. It was fresh which meant it might have a stronger kick but I never ever dared eating a fresh tarragon root. Though I heard that a fresh root could not only soak better but if eaten in the first week of harvesting it could curve your thirst.

I bite a huge chuck of it and tried to swallow but it was too dry. Suddenly I heard a gasp and a lovely smell caught my attention. Turning on my toes I came face to face with Bella. She was standing at the bar holding my glass of thirst quencher. Jumping off the counter I settled just before the bar and reached out for the glass. Without comment Bella handed it to me.

As I was drinking I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye. The family was moving closer to the kitchen but very slowly. Esme was holding on to the older gentleman I saw earlier. He didn't look much older then Esme but looking into his beautifully amber eyes I was sure that he was a good several decades older. Then I saw Emmett he was standing before a fair beauty, who just smelled enchanting.

She was leaning around him to see me and her hair; her silky blonde hair was just cascading down. She was shining with an inner light and that just added to her compulsion, highlighting her most brilliant aspect. Her eyes. Which just sparkled with compassion and care, even though they were amber too. Looking into her eyes I wondered why I hadn't noticed her before. But I had. She came in behind Jasper and Esme early. The gentleman had even pointed her out before. I had been so distracted that I didn't even notice her.

Then I noticed that there was no sign of Alice, Jasper, or Edward. They were not among the others. That's when the lovely smell wafted over me again. Turning to the smell I found Edward and Jasper. They were standing just inside the doorway of the kitchen watching me. But before I could ask where Alice was, she stepped into my view. This time the look she wears was of concern and fear. She wasn't sure want I needed or wanted now.

Though what I wanted was to satisfy my thirst. Diving to the fridge I rummaged through it and the surrounding cupboards looking for anything. Startled by someone touching my shoulder, I twirled on a penny and grasped her. It was Bella. Realizing that I was hurting her, I released her but not before healing the damage I had caused. Though I except Bella to flee instead she opened the freezer door and pulled out a bag. I was watching intently as she opened it up and showed me it was full of single serving chicken breasts. Looking her in the eye I smiled and reached in and took one out. Then carefully, I heated the breast thoroughly till it was done.

Strolling to the center of the room I noted that Edward was holding Jasper. Though his appearance told me that he had been struggling against Edward, he now just looked confused. Taking another step I found that Alice was on the bar. She was still holding onto Jasper. Looking from Alice to Jasper I started thinking about what could cause such commotion. Turning around I found Bella I couldn't help it but stare at her. Then it hit me.

Reaching out I spun Bella till she was looking at me. She was shocked by me but only extended the plate she had gotten down for me. Dropping the chicken breast on the plate I removed it from her and placed it on the counter behind her. Then seizing her right arm I pushed her sleeve up to discover that I had broken the skin there. And she had not once winced or coward in pain. Then looking to Jasper it donned on me. He is always fighting his urge and everyone else's urge not to feed on humans. Something Alice had made a point of telling me while at the temple.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	7. Dance of Truth

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 7: A Dance of Truth**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's characters just tweaked for my crazy mind. Except for Merana, Jared… etc. ~~ Mary Mab_

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

"Merana stop, Mera…" Jasper shouted as I pulled him into the center of the room and out of Edward's grasp. Alice was off the bar and before Edward, as the rest of their family came closer to the kitchen. I was lucky they had such a monster kitchen cause it was getting crowded. So acting quickly I placed my hands on each side of his head and touched foreheads with him.

Everything slowly slipped away till it was just him and me. Alone in the emptiness of space I started peeling away Jasper's defenses until all I had was the original boy. The twenty something year old boy with dreams and hopes of what his future was to be. Then pulling him to the surface I whispered, "It's time to be just Jasper. The man Alice loves and the brother and son that this family looks to and love." This time when I opened my eyes I could see. Though I didn't use my power that long it was still risky that my eyesight would not return.

"Thank you Merana!" Jasper said as I leaned from him. It felt good to help him and to bring him alive again. Then very carefully I maneuvered myself out of the picture so that it was Jasper and Bella. So that they could talk without interference or barriers. But before I was completely clear I grabbed my plate.

It seemed that this was one thing Alice wanted to happen for she was pushing Edward back to the door, back to the rest of her family.

Taking a bite of my chicken I moved to the sink where I had left my glass. Putting my plate down I reached into my reserve and pulled out my bottle of emergency blood. Which I used as the finishing touch on my half glass of thirst quencher. Then very carefully I heated the fresh tarragon root in the glass so that the drink would bubble. Then blended the mixture with a quick stir to make it smooth.

"Merana what are you doing?" glancing over my shoulder I was surprised to see Jasper and Bella behind me. Though it was Jasper who spoke, they both were peeking around me to see what I was doing.

"Well I need something a little stronger" letting the drink cool I turned to face both of them, "then the traditional thirst quencher. So I added some blood that I have collected. Except blood doesn't mix will with blood crystals, so I have to heat the mixture to get a smooth rich texture. It sounds weird but when you have done this as long as I have it's just a normal thing you do." I was excepting to see them gross out (well at least one) by what I was saying. But they weren't. Bella seemed intrigued and Jasper was just full of ears, as if he could use a glass himself.

Feeling a little crowded I grabbed my plate and drink and zipped to the dinning room table. Where I was able to enjoy two whole minutes to myself before Alice sat down next to me.

"How did you do that?" Alice asked looking dead at me. Though I was looking forward I was able to see and hear what she was thinking. She was trying to figure out how I got the Jasper she loves and knows to come out. For usually Jasper had a barrier up and separated himself from everyone.

"Alice I just removed the barrier and showed him that he is just enough. That there is nothing he needs to worry about." I explained looking to her.

"So you helped me is that what you think you did?" came Jasper's stern voice from behind me.

Turning in my seat I smiled my full teeth grin at him. But out of habit I kissed his nose.

"Why did you do that?" Bella asked. Edward had carried her in after most of the family had joined us. So I was surprised to hear her voice for I did not think she had joined us yet.

"It's an old habit that I carried over from when I think I was human!" I said turning in my seat. Though I had not crossed a line, both Jasper and Alice were taken back by my kiss. "When someone around me said a blunt statement I would kiss them on the nose. Instead of saying 'Right on the nose', or your correct. It was just something I did."

"Carried over from when you thought you were human. Weren't you human once?" Emmett asks sitting down at the table.

His seat was across from Alice and next to the gentleman, Esme's mate. While Esme was at the other end of the table in the other captain chair. The fair beauty that was Emmett's mate took the seat next to him and assisted Bella into the seat next to her. Leaving Edward the only one standing and that was behind Bella.

I was getting the impression that Bella was not only a member of the family she was a vital member. And everyone was worried about her safety and wellbeing. Though I did sense that there was some resistance from the fair beauty about letting Bella into the family but she did love Bella greatly and accepted her.

"Yeah a very long time ago I was considered human!" I said pulling a piece off of my chicken and eating it.

"You were considered human. How can someone be considered human?" Jasper asked seating next to me and across from Bella.

"My entire life everyone has thought they knew what I was or who I was." I wasn't sure who to look to so I just looked to my plate as I spoke. "But no one has wondered what I am capable or can do. So yes a few times I was considered human only for the fact that I was unknown to them."

"I don't know what they thought of you. But when you did… what you did in the kitchen…" Jasper said pointing to the kitchen. He was trying to remember what he saw. "You saw me for who I am and I saw you. All I can say is that I was amazed to see someone like you before me. I wanted so much to call you an angel or …"

"Please no, I have not yet earned either of those titles. And for them to be spoken now would destroy everything I have done to even be considered in the running for it." I said interrupting Jasper before he could say those words. But then I realized that someone else now knew as well.

"How can you be considered for that? I thought…" Edward tried to say but once again I interrupted.

"Yes Edward I am what you saw and so everyone is on the same page…" looking around the table I sent the image to everyone. An image of me in a flowing gown holding a scepter and a crown on my head. "Please no questions. I have not proven my worth as that yet."

"Wow how did you do that?" Bella uttered as she looked to Edward. This caught everyone off guard. Though I really wasn't sure why.

"I am sorry I am not allowed to use magic on you?" I asked. I wasn't sure what they would consider magic but then again I wasn't completely sure what they were capable of, just yet.

"Yes uh, well no. I think as long as you don't cause me harm, it's ok. But I thought I was impervious to others magic!" Bella stated.

So they thought that Bella was untouchable by others powers. Looking to Bella I thought, 'So is all this just in your head or everyone's?'

'How can I respond to a question when I am not even sure I heard it?' Bella thought unknowing that everyone else could hear what she was thinking.

Edward just about fainted as he went to one knee. Esme was the one who caught him. Though she too didn't even realize her thinking was also heard round the table. 'Could I have just heard Bella's thought?'

"Ok stop who is saying that?" Emmett vocalized. He being so simple minded just didn't like the thought of hearing others. And that was understandable not everyone is meant to hear the thoughts of others. But for my demonstration it was perfect.

"Well Emmett I was the first to think then Bella replied and the last thought was your mothers, Esme." everyone just stared at me while I was speaking. "I created a link to all of you and then opened the link for all to hear."

"Wait you can do that?" Edward asks leaning on the table to stare at me.

Seeing that I now had everyone's undivided attention, I decided it was time to explain what I had learned. "Edward with the correct training you could do it. Everyone at this table can also learn to communicate mentally or block. Though they will never have the strength or power that we have. But they can send and receive messages." Shifting in my seat I wondered if I should tell them what I had learned.

Looking around to be sure that I had everyone's attention I stood. They watched as I walked around the table to Esme. Seeing that they were on the same thought or page I gathered my thoughts and words. For this was a dance I was about to begin, telling them what I know and showing them the truth.

"You see I stayed to help in a little dispute and now I am here to ensure that nothing happens to anyone here." they did not believe me but none wanted me to stop. "Yes I do admit that if I had not stop that Issac might have passed by but it would not have taken him long to come back and find you all. Then and there he would decide who to keep or who needs improving. Though I am not sure if he would keep everyone but then again my uncle is fickle."

"Which brings me to why I have decided to help. Because I'm in the heart of one of the most priceless treasures there are. A strong family of enigmas. And I do mean each of you." placing my hand on Esme's chair I started. "Don't believe me then let me show you. Here sits Esme, a woman of heart and just. A woman many of you call mother. That itself makes her valuable. For I bet if she asks any one of you would kill for her." no one looked away or denied what I said. They just waited for me to continue.

Walking around Edward and Bella I stopped at the beauty, who just stared at me. "Then you have this creature and no that's not an insult. It's more of a statement. Because whether you know it or not you are a Lure. The member sent in to distract, calm, or be the target when need be. It's a true gift that many strive to have in their coven. For if you can send in a distraction then you have the upper hand on whatever the case may be." at this moment I stepped between her and Emmett.

"Now what do I say about you, other then soldier." I said looking to Emmett. Which caught everyone off guard. "I don't mean like job title, I mean personality, who you are. You are always up for a fight, even if it is just for fun. You don't mind following orders and even have a sense of what to do in a pinch. Which is actually what a soldier is."

"Now a Lure and a soldier being members of the same family is just great but to learn that they are a couple is mind bogglingly. For usually a solder doesn't get attach to the Lure, the person who is risked for all others safety. That is why a Lure has always been consider the asset of a group and not a member. For you can never ask a member to die so someone else can live." looking around I could see that they have dealt with that many times. "But then again how is a soldier like Emmett even able to deal with not one not two but three seers under one roof."

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	8. True Happinness

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 8: True Happiness**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's characters just tweaked for my crazy mind. ~~ Mary Mab_

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

Seeing that no one understood my last statement I elaborated, "A seer is anyone who has a passive or mental power. Like Edward, Alice, or Jasper for an example."

Emmett turned completely in his seat to look directly at me, as he thought 'Now what do you mean by that. I love Edward, Alice, and Jasper as if they truly are my siblings.'

Kneeling so that I was eye level with him, I said, "Because you are a soldier. A man that counts for all possibilities and prides himself on knowing his opponent. But with a mind reader, he doesn't have to guess or be attentive, he knows. Something that just drives a soldier crazy. For when people should be fighting their not." Then looking up I looked Jasper in the eye. "And when people should be listening to you their not. They're waiting to hear what the mind reader knows."

Feeling a little aggression coming at me. I smiled knowing I was right. For Edward looks to Emmett and Jasper when there is a fight but everyone else looks to Edward for what he hears.

"Now Alice, who you and I both know sees not the future but someone's decision. Though it is helpful, it is annoying that she can react without even speaking with the person. And that alone can drive the best soldier mad. It's why I hide what I am a capable of." Standing at this point I gestured to Jasper. "Then there is Jasper who can easily change the mood by a simple thought. And when you are preparing to fight it just isn't right when the mood changes from fury to calm. For a soldier doesn't just rebound when the magic fails. But somehow it works for you; you are able to do the impossible. Follow without complaint."

"For any other good soldier or even a general have trouble accepting the ideals of someone who uses magic and not common knowledge or accepted methods to formulate a plan." Emmett was really surprised at how I knew so much about him. "Believe me Emmett after you have been searched for the smallest of things, like a pencil before entering a meeting. You learn how serious it is to be respectable to everyone." seeing I had to elaborate I thought of my first board meeting. "A pencil is very dangerous especially when it is sent flying at over 20 miles an minute straight for someone's heart. Then again when you're in a room full of vampires, demons, and witches a pencil is only a small thing to worry about considering what can happen."

Smiling at Emmett I squeezed his hand before moving to the gentleman sitting at the head of the table. The fact that a simple man or vampire as he was, was sitting at the head spoke a lot. Especially since his family/coven was packed full of enigmas. "Now we get to you and I am still stumped. Since the moment I saw you, I have wondered your role in this coven. But I think I have it figured it out." Bending over I took his hand and in a flash I saw everything, his entire history since the 1663's when he was bitten. "You know who I am!"

There was nothing else to say. He knew. He not only lived with the Volterra, who my dad had trusted in over seeing all of the vampires, he had also helped in searching for me. He knew my father and was trusted by my father. No he was my father's most trusted advisor and dear friend. "You are Carlisle Cullen." kneeling so I was looking him in the face. "I see you have finally found your niche."

The entire room was stunned to complete silence. There wasn't even any thoughts or emotions bouncing around.

Carlisle though without pause shoved his chair back and bowed before me on the ground. Grabbing his hands I pulled him to his feet as I stood. Then again without pause he saluted me, by praying with my hands to his forehead then touching my hands to his heart twice he kissed them and released them. It was an old traditionally salute, to show respect and pray for a long peacefully happy life.

"Thank you Carlisle that means a lot to me." I whispered into his ear.

"I meant every part and word Little Sea!" Carlisle said right into my ear.

At hearing this my heart swelled and tears threaten my vision. So giving in to my feelings I collapsed into his arms and for once in a long time allowed someone other then Jared to console me. Something Jared would have given anything to see. For he knew how much I needed my daily interactions with others. That my entire make-up, who I was, was built on the interaction with others and feeding off of their emotions for me. It was the best way for me to get my nutrition and power. It had to do with my ability of sensing the soul.

'My Angel is happy!' Jared thought as he smiled for feeling my overwhelming joy of having an ally and finding an old friend.

Then feeling Edward's aggression I realized that I had taken one to many liberties. Edward was by us in no time but feeling Jared's anger I became confused and stunned as Edward yanked me from his father. Carlisle though was taken back by Edward's actions, but I think he was more surprised that I allowed it. So he tried to hold fast to me. His face even showed his confusion though he didn't voice till Edward was hauling me through the air toward the door.

Alice and Jasper where at the door and ready to catch me as I sailed toward them.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle and Esme yelled stopping him in his tracks before he could move an inch toward us.

Bella though was very surprising for she showed no sign of fear or even flinched. She just ran to the door as soon as she saw Jasper and Alice there. She knew she couldn't react as fast as Edward but she could get in his way, if she got between us. So at this moment she was standing on the step between the two areas.

"I am ok. Please everyone just calm down." I said holding my hands to my head. That little moment with Carlisle had left me fully opened to all of their emotions. And I was just drinking up the emotions. Esme and Carlisle were appalled with Edward, while Alice and Jasper were concerned with my well being, Emmett was in the mist of deciding what to do while still in his seat and his mate (Rosalyn, yes that's her name) was crouching on the main staircase watching me with growing anger, and Bella was split as she wanted to console Edward but also didn't want to alienate me.

So sitting up in Alice's arms I focused on moving Bella toward Edward so some of the tension would lessen.

Instead I found Edward in my face with Bella by his side.

"OK how are you able to do that?" he demanded though with some curiosity his voice was stern.

"I am sorry I do not understand. How am I able to do what?" I asked sitting between Alice and Jasper. They each took up a hand and sat Indian style with me.

"Use your powers on Me. No one is able to do that!" Bella stated before anyone else could.

"That is not true. Alice can see your future and Jasper can manipulate your feelings." they saw my point but didn't get it. "See Bella is as unique as Esme, Emmett or even Jasper. Their abilities aren't special but what they are capable of doing is."

Leaning back from me I could see I struck a nerve with Edward as he mulled over that.

"ME unique no. I have always know how special my boys are but now I understand a lot more. But ME special no." Esme chimed in as she stepped into my sight.

"No Edward is a dime a dozen just like Alice, even Jasper. Though I never ever heard or meet an empathy that could manipulate feelings. I knew ones that can sense, reflect, or even portray emotions on to others. But manipulation is something that has never been part of empathy." I explained but Esme still didn't believe me. "Yes at first sight you are just a simple woman vampire. But if you look closer you will see that you are the most powerful woman around." she just stared at me but I could see that everyone was listening and wanted me to explain farther. "See you are the mother of not one not two but four vampire seers, a vampire warrior, an enigma, and the mate to an ancient (that itself is valuable). I bet they don't even mind telling you where they are so that you don't worry. Most vampires really could care least what others feel or even think of others beside their mate."

Watching as everyone exchanged looks I knew I was right. "Jared never likes it when I am not with him. So to make it easier I created a permanent connection with Jared, where he hears and sees everything I do and vice verse."

"Seriously" Emmett shouted. Then before I could reply he was before me, pushing his brother back so he could talk with me. "He hears and sees everything that you do?"

"It's the only way he lets me out of his sight." I said smiling. "Which brings me back to Bella. For I have come across many people and immortals that I could not read but never have I ever been blind to someone like I am to Bella. Looking at Bella I see nothing. You are the scariest person I have ever met!"

Pushing on Emmett so that she could see me. He took the hit and moved aside. Then seeing his time was up he went to sit with Rosalyn while Carlisle moved in closer to hear. Though I doubted he had any difficultly in hearing me from that distance, I think he just wanted to be closer to me. For whatever reason I was going to find out why as soon as I got Bella out of my eyesight.

"How am I the scariest person?" Bella asked me. Reminding me that I still had to explain things to her before I could get my answers.

"Because you could have killed me back on the sofa and I wouldn't have been able to stop you if I wanted. I wasn't using my third eye to see, so I was completely blind. Even now your ability is keeping me from seeing Edward's, Esme's, or even Carlisle's soul." this really had an reaction. But because Bella was in front me the only ones I could exactly make out were Rosalyn's and Emmett's. Though if I looked next to me I would see Alice's and Jasper's. They didn't believe what I was saying about souls. "When I say I see souls I mean it. I was born blind and my mother taught me how to see that what no one can see. The soul. The air. Rays of light. For me to see someone as others do," closing my eyes I recalled my human eyes. "I have to change my eyes completely."

"Wait you had blue eyes?" Rosalyn shouted.

"Yes I did. I had these brown ones in another life. When I am having trouble focusing with my real eyes I switch to these or another set." Rosalyn seemed satisfied with my answer but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was as beautify as her soul, something that was believed impossible. Then my sight was blocked by Bella's beautifully brown hair as she tried to see what I was staring at. "I am sorry but I can not get over how much Rosalyn looks like her soul. It is the believe that a Lure's soul is more beautiful then the person, so that the Lure can easily dissolve later into a crowd while the coven does it's job." standing up Rosalyn walked to the stage. It seemed that I peeked her interest. "The theory on Lure's is that they use their soul to capture their targets attention and use their physical look to cause confusion. Sorry but I just never imaged meeting a Lure that not only is beautifully physically but also can fight back."

"Fight back. How do you know I can fight back?" Rosalyn asks looking me over.

"Earlier when you tried to lure me out of the kitchen, your eyes though soft and caring had a spark in them. Then I saw your hands. They were clenched in fists as you tried to hold yourself back from attacking me. And now, the way you hold yourself and watch your surroundings. Tells me that Emmett's skills have rubbed off."

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	9. Wait What did I do

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 9: Wait! What did I do...**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's characters just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

The room erupted into laughter, as she blinked rapidly at my explanation. Emmett was the loudest of them all and nodded his head to me when I looked to him. I had proven my point and they now believed that I could see souls, though I knew Edward was still skeptic on having a soul himself he believed my words.

"So I have gained your trust and proven my words I am happy for that." Carlisle hiding his smile stood and walked to the planning room to retrieve two chairs. Which he placed near the staircase but out of the way in case someone needed to get by. Esme soon joined him. "Now back to Bella. I have come a cross many who I could not read but never have anyone been hidden like Bella's soul is."

"Do you mean to say I don't have a soul?" Bella asked fidgeting.

Edward knowing her. Knew she suddenly felt wrong, so he pulled her into his lap and kissed her head as he coiled his arms around her waist.

"Oh no. You have a soul. I can see it when you smile. When you laugh I hear it. And when you touched me earlier I felt it. But for some reason or another I just can not get a good view of it." Looking to Alice I asked her, "When you get a vision of Bella I bet it comes moments before it happens?" Alice nodded, as she was to shocked to speak. Then turning to Jasper I simply stated, "And I bet Bella always knows when you are using your magic on her." Jasper just stared at me but I could see I was right. "It's because Bella has the gift of shield. The power to shield oneself or others from harm. Either the shield is physical or mental; it all depends on the person wielding the power. Except in Bella's case she can hinder and stop others mental powers from touching her and those in close proximity."

Looking around I could see that I caused confusion once again. "Even though Alice's and Jasper's power work on her, they still have to pass through her shield. That is way it takes so long for the vision to be received and how she is able to sense Jasper using his power." Looking to Emmett I see that I hadn't yet explained how I am able to use magic on Bella. "The thing you all need to understand is that, the shield protects Bella's soul not her body. If or when she learns how to do that no one's power will be able to touch her. But as it stands she can't." Looking back to Emmett I saw that he was understanding and glancing around so was everyone else. But since I wasn't sure about Bella I continued. "Bella when I linked to you earlier, I wasn't trying to see or touch your soul. I just wanted to send you a mental message and give you a chance to send one back. That is a physical link not a mental or soul link. And then when I used the air around you to float you to Edward that was a physical act not a mental one. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I think I get what you are saying!" Bella said leaning forward. Then narrowing her eyes at me (just like my dad when he was being serious) she asked, "So why is your uncle interested into me?"

"Cause you are immune to his power, Bella. And when Issac finds a new hobby he doesn't stop till your either dead or his." Glancing away so that I didn't have to look her in the eye I said the really worst part. "He would do that by taking away everything that is of any value to you. Even going to the lengths of keeping Edward around for you. But if you are proven rotten in his eye… then he would command Edward to kill you."

"No, no you're wrong I would never hurt Bella! I would rather die!" Edward shouted several steps behind Bella. Though he didn't hurt Bella physically, he did hurt her feelings for leaving her like that.

So doing the one thing that would forever protect him from Issac, I commanded him. "Kiss me!"

Just like that Edward was kissing me.

The entire house was in chaos. I felt Alice trying to put herself between us but we are stronger. Jasper was trying to compel Edward to be angry, calm, annoyed, or just plan energetic but nothing worked. Rosalyn on the other hand was on top of him trying to pull him off. Bella, Carlisle, and Esme were pleading but I couldn't hear anything they were saying. The only person who didn't move was Emmett; he was still on the steps but with a dumb look on his face.

Then I made eye contact with Bella and I just felt utterly horribly. I knew I had to do this or we would lose but that didn't make it any better. I wanted so bad to explain to tell her this was necessary for her protection, that it meant nothing, but those words mean nothing. So instead I stressed my apologizes, hope for the future, and seriousness; which in themselves are hard enough to portray correctly let a lone all three.

I was counting down till I could break the connection. For if I broke the connection too earlier then I would have done this for nothing and Edward would still be an easy target for Issac.

At reaching one I closed my eyes and exhaled, releasing Edward from my hold. Within that second he was gone and my head was touching the cold surface of the floor while I recovered from my ordeal. The only problem… the pain, the connection, the want… was not lessening. I was still craving Edward. Still in the clutches of the spell.

"Edward breathe… please breathe." then feeling his confusion, I concentrated on Bella. On seeing her. Touching her. Being near her. Then stopping my orders I sent him this 'Go to her. Remember who you are. Edward.'

The room still did not calm down but at least they were not yelling. The pain was finally dwindling but the connection was secured. And it wasn't helping with everyone around asking so many questions or expressing their frustration to me. I didn't blame them or hold it against them, for they didn't understand but at least someone could calm down and help me.

"Please someone help me! I need to walk!" I uttered in between breaths.

Someone very careful wrapped their arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. Then steadying me on my feet he (I think) walked me while still holding me. It felt weird to be in someone's arms other then Jared's (like this) but I wasn't one to complain. But I wasn't getting any better. Then someone was in front of me, keeping us from moving.

"Merana your eyes their black again! Are y…" it was Alice who spoke. Her touch brought me some sight but not my sight. I could see Emmett, who was following Rosalyn as she paced back and forth in front of me. Jasper and Esme were passively watching from the planning room but I didn't see Carlisle or Bella.

"So who cares if her eyes are black! **Look what she did to Edward**!" Rosalyn yelled interrupting Alice and causing me to lose her sight. But as Alice left my side to deal with Rosalyn a thought accorded to me. I didn't see Edward but Rosalyn was pointing to him. NO TO ME.

"Where's Edward? **Edward**!" I shrieked hoping against all that he wasn't where I was thinking he was.

"Yes enchantress!" he says into my ear from behind me.

My hope sank with those two words. Edward was still spelled. 'This can't be happening. Edward should have sought out Bella not wait for a command from me. Oh my god Bella.'

"Get Bella!" I demanded. Then as I felt Edward moved I barked "Drop me!" Landing on my knees and hands I felt around with my powers for anything that could help. Feeling someone approach I reached out to them and snatched their hand.

It was Esme who came near me. So using her eyes I scanned everywhere for Edward.

I found him fighting Carlisle for Bella in the living room. Bella must have ran off when Edward kissed me. 'What a twisted web I weave. For if Bella had stayed or if I had just explained before hand, then everything would have worked out. But it didn't and I have to fix it.'

Moving fast Edward caught Bella and turned to me, except Bella caught Carlisle's arm.

"No stop Edward." I didn't want Edward to hurt Bella just put his hands on her and stay away from me. He needed to remember who he was and just touching Bella wasn't working. "Bella please you have to kiss him. Don't fight him." looking to me like I was mad, I could see I hurt her really bad. "Bella you have to remind Edward of who he is or lose him forever." switching I spoke to Edward. "Kiss her passionately!"

At first Bella fought Edward but soon she gave in. Gave in to his kiss.

Snap. My sight returned and the connection was secured, Edward was safe. Breathing in a heavy sigh I sat back and thanked Esme for her help. Then holding up my hand I begged everyone to stay away, to give me space. I just needed time to recover, to restore MYSELF.

"UM…" Carlisle was trying to think what to say to me. I just didn't care so I answered before he could ask it. "Sorry Carlisle, I have the best intentions just didn't think of the consequences just the rewards!"

"Uh. What in world does that mean?" Rosalyn bellowed as she stepped to me. Though not close enough to truly be near me just in my basic vicinity. Emmett though did step closer; he actually was less then a foot from me.

"My dear daughter it means that what she did was for the benefit of us. She just didn't foresee the consequences of her actions." Carlisle explained stepping in front of Emmett and Rosalyn. Nodding my head as I stood up, I felt Esme wrapping my in her arms and assisting me in my failing attempt to become steady on my feet.

"SO whatever it was she did to Edward was a benefit to us. HOW?" Emmett demanded looking to his father.

"Issac!" I stated while Esme walked me to the closest chair.

Carlisle getting my hint chimed in what he knew. "I never truly dealt with Issac myself but I have seen his handiwork, many times. And when they say mindless fool, they mean minions. What he does actually is erase the person, the make-up that makes us, us. He turns people, immortals, all living creatures into living dolls that he gets to play with in any way he wishes."

"Blank Canvases!" I clarified from my chair. Then raising my hand to Edward I thought, 'Tell them how it felt!'

"There was only one thing that mattered to me and that was doing what Merana told me to do." Being careful not to come too close to me, Edward moved closer to the group so everyone could see him clearly. In which he and Bella were more part of the conversation. "I wasn't even aware of anyone else in the room. I didn't even have thoughts of mine own or hear any other thoughts."

Looking to Bella I apologized. "Isabella sometimes I forget that not everyone knows what I know. And I should have told you to stay or and if not explain myself before I did. But I promise it well help." she only nodded for she was still pissed with me.

"So you can't read minds anymore?" Emmett demanded looking between Edward and me.

"No he still had his gift. I just never told him to use it. You have to understand Emmett a minion has no thought what so ever. He lives, breaths, and eats by my command. He couldn't even die without my ok." I said.

"So why did you do that to Edward?" Rosalyn demanded.

"So that Issac can't do it. That's why!" I exclaimed. Which had everyone staring at me, well all but Carlisle.

"So you figured it out. How to protect others from Issac?" He was pacing back and forth before the stage thinking, so I just nodded my head. "I just can not believe it. That the answer was within the family. Yes your father was immune but then it was his own brother but… wait manipulation is not your power!" Carlisle said stopping somehow before me. That was the one thing about Carlisle. He was remarkably knowledgeable, if not agile.

"No but I learned. My father learned that Issac could not control others of the same or similar ability. Like true vampires, certain witches, and dragons. Though we never really learned the extent… but if he could not control them then their minions would also be protected." Carlisle just stared at me with his mouth hanging open. I could see that he was astonished by my father's work and my control. "But yes manipulation is not one of my true powers. That is why it takes so much out of me. Even causing me great harm."

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	10. Pain Nothing Questions

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 10: Pain/Nothing/Questions**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's characters just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

"Kiss me!" Merana demanded and my heart stop. I couldn't believe what she had demanded but then seeing Edward actually… kissing her… everything stopped. There was no noise, no house, no approaching danger, nor anyone but the two people in front of me; the one I love with all of me and someone I thought I could trust, who could help us.

Though that moment didn't last and the real world came crushing down around me and I started moving.

"Merana please stop this?" I pleaded from behind Rosalyn, which I couldn't believe was on top of Edward. But I didn't stop I just keep pleading for her to stop… "Why?"…"Edward what are you doing?"…"Someone please…"… but they just fell on deaf eyes. I wanted to cry, punch someone… no I wanted to punch Merana, scream my lungs but I didn't do any of those. Instead I made eye contact with Merana.

That was a mistaken for the instant our eyes connected I saw her hopefulness, seriousness, and apologues for what she was putting me through. With that I just had to get away and I did. I ran out of the foyer heading to the living room. I didn't know anyone had followed or even saw me leave till I felt someone touch my shoulder.

Jumping at the sudden sensation I lose my balance and fell back right into Carlisle's arms. Looking up at his apologetic and serene face I just lost it and started to cry. Him being the ever agile and caring father that he is he very simple flipped me around so he was holding me.

He just held me while I cried and mumbled my frustrations into his shirt. I truly doubt he heard everything but it didn't matter. The thing that did was that he was there and that I needed to vent.

Finally finding my voice and calming down, I once again looked up to him. "Why? What is her reason for doing that?"

Carlisle sighed then looked down to me. "The thing about Merana is that she has the best intentions, she just doesn't think of the consequences just the rewards of her actions!"

I didn't say anything, I understood what he said, I think. I just didn't know what to say but it didn't matter for right then he heard something and was on the steps leading up to the planning area. I just remained where I was, I didn't want to know but that didn't last long.

"… **Look what she did to Edward**!" Rosalyn yelled completely startlingly me and had me running to Carlisle to see what was happening.

But just as I made it to the planning area Merana shrieked, "Where's Edward? **Edward**!"

What I saw just ripped my heart from my chest, cause standing there before me was Merana in Edward's arms. But before I could turn and retreat back into the living room something happen. Merana's face paled. I saw Edward say something in her ear but I wasn't close enough to hear but whatever it was hit Merana hard and she looked like she was going to faint.

The next thing out of her mouth I didn't need to be close to hear, for I already knew. "Get Bella!" at those two words Carlisle had me and we were once again in the living room. I heard Merana bark out "Drop Me!" but I didn't know who they were directed to.

Then I heard someone growling and Carlisle very quickly but gentle placed me on the ground and turned to face… Edward. 'What in the world? Was Edward growling at Carlisle?' I thought. Leaning around Carlisle I almost screamed seeing Edward's eyes. They were black but he just feed, he didn't need to feed; nothing was making since.

No warning or second thought Edward leapt at Carlisle and they started fighting. Realizing that I was in danger I backed up until my legs hit the Victorian couch that Merana had been sitting on earlier. Looking down I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it Edward had a hold on me and was *dragging me* to Merana, I think. But before we could go far I latched onto Carlisle, who held tight onto my arm as he tried once more to talk to his son.

"Edward stop. Looking what you are doing…" Carlisle started to say before something interrupted him.

"NO STOP EDWARD!" Merana shouted from the foyer though I couldn't see her, it seemed she could see us. Edward stopped moving the instant those words left her mouth and just stood there. Not looking at me or even breathing, it was weird. But the next thing I heard just rattled me.

"Bella please you have to kiss him. Don't fight him." Suddenly I saw her just off of the steps in the planning area on the floor holding onto Esme for dear life. "Bella you have to remind Edward of who he is or lose him forever." Hearing that I looked to Edward and realized that he wasn't Edward but before I could do anything.

"Kiss her passionately!" Merana demanded directing to Edward and he did.

I was taken aback by his actions. He was kissing me like he did when James was hunting me, on my birthday, and before he left me. I tried to fight him but I couldn't. His kiss was… suddenly something changed and I had my Edward back. He broke the kiss to finally allow me some air and looked like he just woke up. Which is very weird for someone who never sleeps.

"UM…" Carlisle one word reminded us that there was more to do but Merana interrupted him. "Sorry Carlisle, I have the best intentions just didn't think of the consequences just the rewards!"

At that I just gasped, for that was what he had said to me.

"Uh. What in world does that mean?" Rosalyn bellowed.

"My dear daughter it means that what she did was for the benefit of us. She just didn't foresee the consequences of her actions." Carlisle explained stepping in front of Emmett and Rosalyn.

"SO whatever it was she did to Edward was a benefit to us. HOW?" Emmett demanded looking to his father.

"Issac!" Merana stated calmly while Esme assisted her to the closest chair by the chairs.

"I never truly dealt with Issac myself but I have seen his handiwork, many times. And when they say mindless fool, they mean minions. What he does actually is erase the person, the make-up that makes us, us. He turns people, immortals, all living creatures into living dolls that he gets to play with in any way he wishes." Carlisle chimed in like he was remembering something from his earlier years

"Blank Canvases!" Merana said. Then gestured to Edward to say something or join I wasn't sure. But nonetheless I was not going to let him go or get near her again.

"There was only one thing that mattered to me and that was doing what Merana told me to do." Being careful not to come too close to her, Edward moved us closer to everyone so they could see him clearly. So that we were more part of the conversation and I could better hear everything. "I wasn't even aware of anyone else in the room. I didn't even have thoughts of mine own or hear any other thoughts."

Looking to me Merana apologized. "Isabella sometimes I forget that not everyone knows what I know. And I should have told you to stay and if not explain myself before I did. But I promise it well help." I couldn't speak or I would say something I would later regret so I only nodded, which she accepted with a smile. Jesus she is something, always understanding as will as helpful and looking how to fix things. I was having a hard time staying mad at her. I just wasn't going to say anything not yet but I did send a glare at Jasper when he looked at me confused.

"So you can't read minds anymore?" Emmett demanded looking between Edward and Merana.

"No he still had his gift. I just never told him to use it. You have to understand Emmett a minion has no thought what so ever. He lives, breaths, and eats by my command. He couldn't even die without my ok." She said.

"So why did you do that to Edward?" Rosalyn demanded.

"So that Issac can't do it. That's why!" she exclaimed. Which had all of us staring at her, well all but Carlisle.

"So you figured it out. How to protect others from Issac?" He was pacing back and forth before the stage thinking, she just nodded her head. "I just can not believe it. That the answer was within the family. Yes your father was immune but then it was his own brother but… wait manipulation is not your power!" Carlisle said stopping right before Merana.

"No but I learned. My father learned that Issac could not control others of the same or similar ability. Like true vampires, certain witches, and dragons. Though we never really learned the extent… but if he could not control them then their minions would also be protected." Carlisle just stared at Merana with his mouth hanging open. "But yes manipulation is not one of my true powers. That is why it takes so much out of me. Even causing me great harm."

"Oh my poor dear child! Here let me get you something!" Esme said and before anyone could stop her she was gone and I mean she left the house to go get some food. Merana just plopped her head into her hands and groaned very loudly.

This very simple yet dramatic act of annoyance had everyone, even Carlisle doubled over laughing.

"Wow for once it isn't me that is being fretted over!" I said without thinking and yet had everyone including Merana on the floor laughing.

Which just happen to be what Esme walked in on, about thirty minutes later with three to four bags of groceries on her arms. Lets just say there were many more comments said before any thinking was done on the speaker's behalf.

It was some time later, after we calmed down and the food was set before Merana and I, did things start to get back to the topic at hand, Merana. Though everyone waited while she and I eat, which I do admit was weird. After being the only one who actually ate food in the house, I just wasn't sure if I liked sharing what was supposed to be mine and mine only.

'Then again it was food and she was helping us. Right?' I thought.

Emmett and Rosalyn were on the stairs talking or something but I wasn't paying them attention. Alice and Jasper were in the same seats at the table as earlier with Merana in between them and so was I. Except that I was sitting in Edwards lap this time around. Esme was in the kitchen talking with Carlisle, as she was finished cleaning.

I had several questions but how do I go about asking them. So I just waited till someone else asked theirs and that person just happen to be Alice.

"My turn!" that's all Alice said as Merana placed her silverware on her now empty plate.

I was still eating do to the fact that Edward kept interrupting me, to remind me how much he loved me. But at Alice's simple declaration everything in the house came to a dead stop and everyone was focused on Alice, who was smiling at Merana.

**Please Review. I need them to function. Please send them. ~~Mary Mab**


	11. Can't even get a word in

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 11: Can't even get a word in…**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

No one moved or spoke until I started coughing. The food that was in my mouth decided it didn't want to wait any longer and started sliding down my windpipe. Breaking the tension suddenly everyone was moving.

Edward and I were in the kitchen with me over the sink trying to dislodge the stubborn food. Carlisle was with us; I think to help if I failed in getting the food out myself. Edward was trying to help but he was so scared of hurting me that all he could bring himself to do was hold my hair.

To what everyone else was doing will I wasn't sure, being the fact that I was hacking into the sink but I could hear them. It seems Esme didn't like how Alice handle that and Rose was shouting as usual, which also had Esme scolding her for being rude. As to the words I wasn't sure want was being said only to the fact that no one was happy or really even talking just yelling.

Suddenly there was silence…

"ROSALYN STOP THAT THIS INSISTANT!" was what Esme yelled and that was it.

At that I was finally able to dislodge the food. Carlisle had a glass of water ready and out for me to take the moment I was done wiping my face. Taking it and turning to look into the dinning room I froze.

Rosalyn was standing on the table with one of the chairs over her head and staring at Merana, I think. For at that moment all I could make out was a big blue object.

Moving as fast as I could possible I was in the dinning room and just gasping at the scene before me.

The chair Merana had been sitting in was gone, maybe in the foyer but there before a stunned Rosalyn was a creature with blue wings, except all you could see were the wings. They were huge, as they completely covered Merana from head to toe. Alice and Jasper were next to me at the entry way from the kitchen and Esme was holding onto the edge of the table as if any minute she would collapse. Emmett was behind Rosalyn with his arms up like he was reaching for the chair she had but at that moment he was staring at Merana with his mouth hanging open. In fact everyone was staring at her even me.

No one moved when the wings started moving. I wasn't sure what to except but not what stood there.

Merana extended her wings out, like she was stretching them, then folded them behind her. Her skin was just… her skin was scaly and white… pure white… her face was the same except elongated and her eyes were bigger and had flames dancing in them… her hair was flowing or cascading down her back like it was water. There were a few horns on her head and her ears were pointed. The points of her ears stopped at the same height as the horns tips. Her hands and feet were big and had claws… long pointy claws. Her hands were unique for two claws were long and separated from the third; that was thick and studded like it was the thumb. Her feet were elongated with what liked like a short claw on the heel and three long claws in front, which she was balancing on. There was a tail but it was short… just barely reached her ankles… it was jean blue and thin.

The thing that really caught me off guard was the fact that she was still dressed. She had on a simple tan sweetheart cut halter top with absolutely no back. It tied around her neck and the lower part of her back, just below were her wings were attached to her back. The front of the shirt just barely covered her chest, which is probably why we didn't notice the shirt until now.

Then there were her very short and tight green shorts. I just got the ideal that she never wear underwear just some form-fitting shorts. Though I never thought she would wear so much clothing but then again I never imaged her sprouting wings and a tail.

I was so engrossed in her I didn't even know Carlisle had moved until I saw him on the other side of her. He was walking to the table and seemed very calm. "Rose give me the chair and come down, please." He said jumping up onto the table.

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

Just like a seer to be blunt and confusing all in one. I thought glancing to Alice but before I could actually say anything, Bella started coughing. Once again chaos as everyone was moving. Edward had Bella in the kitchen over the sink and Carlisle was there to assist and everyone else was at the table talking loudly as one. It took some time but Esme did get everyone to stop yelling and she spook if only a short sentence.

"Alice you should be more cordial with our…" Esme was saying when Rosalyn interrupted. "CORDIAL… she's done nothing but cause problems since she showed up this morning." Rosalyn spitted out as she glared at me from the head of the table.

"It does not matter, Rosie. She is a guest of ours and will…" once again Rosalyn interrupted her mother.

"SHE IS NO GUEST!" Rosalyn yelled grabbing a chair from the other side of the table and jumping on the table she held it high as she prepared to throw it at me. "THIS IS HOW SHE SHOULD BE TREATED!"

Seeing that Rosalyn meant me real harm I stood up.

I was so fluid in my action that the poor chair I was sitting in was sent flying to the garage door on the other side of the house. Then without thinking my wings started to take form. Morphing my baby blue blouse and blue jeans into giant leathery wings that were bigger then me I stretched them to their fullest and crouched as they enveloped me. Though since I wasn't wearing a belt my tail wasn't as long so I pulled it in between my legs.

"ROSALYN STOP THAT THIS INSISTANT!" Esme yelled moving to be between her daughter and me. Though seeing her daughter frozen and Emmett, who was behind her gasping, she turned to me, only to leap back and grab hold of the table. Jasper having sensed my mood and now seeing my new form snatched Alice and moved to the far wall which just happened to be near the kitchen entry way.

Bella followed by Edward were at the entry of the kitchen moments later, after Bella was able to dislodge the food from her windpipe and Carlisle was at first rooted in his place by the sink but after seeing that Bella and Edward had moved, he moved. Though unlike everyone else he had moved the furthest and was standing at the other doorway with his back to the living room just watching me with curiosity.

Though my wings enveloped me my senses were enhanced tenfold and could still see, except now my eyes were red. Not to hunt but to watch and absorb my surroundings for possible threats except there were none.

Rosalyn was blank, no thoughts or emotions, just a shell of herself. Emmett was amazed and bewildered by my actions. His mind was just filling with questions but no thought to actually move let alone ask them. Esme was caught in a tornado of feelings, from feeling frighten to shock to in awe. Edward was being bombarded by everyone's thoughts, he just could not stop the flow to create his own. I felt for him though I was also could've hurt to not know what he thought. Bella I couldn't read beside what was written on her face, which was a mixture of awe and bewilderment. Jasper was stunned but thinking. He wasn't sure what to except so he was just going over all the possibilities that could happen. Alice will… She was smiling at seeing her vision unfold before her eyes.

It is just like a seer to enact what she should have prevented.

Alice just loved the way the light shined off of my wings and the depth and the mixture of colors my wings portrayed. I could also see that she was trying to get a glimpse of what I looked like under my wings. I smiled thinking that maybe I should give in and show her what she was asking for.

So standing upright, I opened my wings and then folded them easily behind me. Though I was taking a great risk on revealing myself like this, I just couldn't help myself. It was very exhilarating to feel their responses upon seeing me as a Dragonian. The most surprising one among them was Carlisle though I should have expected his reactions. He did after all know Eric, the only other known Dragonian.

Carlisle was filled with awe and happiness upon seeing me. It seemed that finding out I was a Dragonian was enlightening. Because he actually moved to come near me, though he had to go around the long way to get to me. Then once he was next to me, he just grinned like a very proud father does upon seeing his beloved daughter fully blossom into a woman.

He wanted everyone to calm down and take us to the living room to keep me from shifting. Cause sitting in my Dragonian form is out of the question.

He walked past me and toward Rosalyn, whom by now was getting back her senses and actually noticed him. "Rose give me the chair and come down, please." He said jumping up onto the table.

Rose didn't really give the chair to Carlisle but she was still gaining back her senses so it wasn't too hard to get the chair from her. Once Carlisle had the chair he seized Rose's arm and moved her so they were moving to the edge of the table were Emmet was standing.

Emmett was still staring at me like a fool but Carlisle only had to knock him over the head once with the chair to get his attention.

At that I had to smile and for some reason that seemed to help calm the room and everyone started moving. Emmett took the chair from Carlisle and placed it where it belonged after Rose and Carlisle jumped off the table.

"Lets take this the living room." Carlisle more then stated as he more or less throw Rose to Emmett, who automatically gathered her and ran to the living room with her as he soothed her.

Then walking around the table to his wife/mate/love, Esme, he embraced her while removing her hands from the poor table's crushed edge. Carlisle frowned upon seeing the damage to the table then thought about getting a new table tomorrow, a bigger one made from sturdier wood.

I never moved from my spot, only watched as everyone else moved. Though I almost laughed when Alice tried to walk to me but Jasper had a different ideal. He just scooped her up and very easily carried her to the living room. I was turning to the foyer when I felt someone touch my wings. Looking around my wing I was surprised to see Bella behind me by herself. Scanning the area for Edward. I found him on the other side of me almost next to me.

"Yes!" I spoke more to Bella since she was the one to touch me but I had moved so I was facing them both. Which had them both gasping. For in this state I am a lot faster and have more flexibility to move and I really should not have been able to move from next to them will at least not so easily.

"I j…." Bella started but was interrupted by Alice. "No it's my turn to ask a question!"

Alice had been in the living room with everyone else but at hearing Bella speak ran to us to stop her. Hanging my head low to show how annoying this all was I did something completely unthinkable. I gathered them all up and very simple whisked us all to the living room. As I said I am very flexible and being that there is so much room in the house, it was not hard to soar from one area to another.

I just don't think my passengers really liked how short the ride was. I was lucky though for Alice had popped up between Edward and Bella, so I didn't have to worry about her being crushed between them. But then again I did use me tail to hold her to me and had grabbed hold of the other two with my hands. It was nothing for my tail to hold onto Bella for she is so small and light but it did help when she automatically wrapped her arms around my neck.

Once we landed I released them but not before using my wings to steady all of us. Then refolding my wings I hopped over to lean against the stairs since there was more room there. Edward was quick and catching Bella since she somehow lost her balance and had them sitting on the Victorian couch. Alice just twirled on her toes and glared at me. I smirked and before she could speak I spoke.

"Ok Alice, ok. I will answer your question and to be fair I will repeat it so everyone is on the same page." Seeing she had won Alice waltzed to where Jasper was sitting and sat on his lap. I just rolled my eyes and stepped from the stairs. "Earlier before you all showed up Alice had asked me how is it still Sunday?"

Everyone that could just stared at Alice that also included me because I knew she could have just asked her question again instead of being childish. But instead she caused all this mayhem that in fact took up more time and put everyone on guard. But I was happy to actually express myself physically then explain verbally. So onto another dance…

******Please Don't Review. I DO NOT NEED THEM AND WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM YOU 'IDJITS'. Though if you can guess where I got that statement from then your not one and I will accept your stupid review. ~~Mary Mab**  



	12. Who opened the can of worms

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 12: Who opened the can of worms….**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_PLUS SHOT OUT TO ME FRIEND AND ABSOLUTE SURVIVOR KNITTINGKNOTS._

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

It seemed that Alice's question really stumped everyone but then again they weren't there in the spiritual or temple realms. So explaining it was going to be very interesting because everyone really wanted to know what I did with her for those eight hours we were missing.

"Ok first thing I must apologize for I didn't mean for us to just disappear, it just happened." I explained watching as everyone but Alice stared at me. Though before Edward could backlash me I continued. "Now the first thing I must explain is that I know what I was doing this morning and was actually aware of the consequences but for the sack of time, I will just jump to Spiritual realms and other dimensions."

Carlisle moved to say something but I lifted my hand to still him. Then moving from the stairs I slowly walked around till I was on the steps leading down into the living room.

Then before anyone could wonder what I was doing I wrapped my wings around myself and they started resorting back to my baby blue blouse and blue jeans, so that I could sit down on the steps.

Once I was comfortable I began, "After Alice passed out and I sent us to a spiritual realm where I could help her recover from the ordeal I placed upon her." Raising my hand before Edward could even move an inch I continued without pausing. "A spiritual realm is as it sounds a place for spirits to visit and talk. Now realms and dimensions do not follow or flow with our time frame, in fact the creator has the right to set the time flow. I had sent the flow of time to be for every hour there while only 10 minutes would pass here. So while it was only an hour to you all, to Alice and I it was more like six hours."

"Now I had control over the spiritual realm but not the dimension where the Temple is." Seeing that I had to explain the temple I took a breath and collected my words very carefully so as not to let anything slip out about the dagegish. "The temple I keep referring to is ancient and actually at one point in time was located here on earth… but Unavi, an ancient being, moved it so as to protect it. Now no questions on Unavi or there will be repercussions that not even I can fix. Ok… for now just be patient and when the time comes I will explain." I said in one breath while looking to each of them. Then looking to Alice I could see she was keeping her promise by not thinking of all that she had learned and it was pissing Edward off, but there was just too much at stake.

"Wait there are other places beside here or whatever you said?" Emmett bellowed, not able to keep his frustrations and confusion to himself anymore.

****Whack** **followed by a ****POP****

I was just starting to smile at Emmett when suddenly an object hit him right in the face and burst apart. He and Rose were showered in feathers and pieces of a pillow. That in my opinion was thrown with too much force.

Looking around I just gasped seeing Alice smirk and nod her approval.

Alice actually hit her brother with a pillow from the couch she and Jasper were on which started a fit of giggles in me. It was strangely felling like home. Dropping my head into my hands so not to see his hurt expression, my giggles morphed into full blown out laughter. For I knew everyone even Alice was staring at me but I couldn't help it. The mixture of emotions in the air was just too much.

For one Esme was disappointed in Alice's behavior but confused by my reaction, Carlisle was annoyed that they interrupted me, Edward was just aghast at Alice's sudden choice of action, Rosalyn was upset but at that moment was more concerned at soothing Emmett who was just plain hurt that Alice had thrown a pillow at his face. Bella will I didn't see her expression before burying my head in my hands and Jasper was just staring at Alice while he tried to not to laugh. In truth everyone but Rose were trying not to laugh.

Will that was until I started laughing like an idjit and started sliding down the stairs into the living room.

Carlisle and Bella were the only ones to move while everyone burst out laughing, even Rosalyn started laughing when Emmett found a feather down her shirt.

Then I stilled when I noticed Bella by my side even though Carlisle had bet her she still rushed over to me. That just flabbergasted me cause I never would have thought that she would want to come near me, especially after what I did not even two hours ago. Carlisle seeing that I was ok went back to his spot next to Esme leaving Bella and I on the floor by the steps.

Everyone in the room stop laughing or just snickered under his or her breath while waiting to see what happens next.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked while I moved to sit once more on the steps. I just nodded while trying to understand her.

"Don't try! There's no point in trying to understand Bella. She is who she is!" Edward stated as he helped Bella off the floor then paused. As once again another round of emotions started up but I quickly squashed them before I was once again on the floor.

"Sorry me walls faltered when Bella surprised me." I squeezed out before anyone could utter a sound.

Then again the statement didn't help only increased the whirlwind Jasper and I were experiencing. Holding my hands high again I tried a different approach. "Please just let me finish answering Alice's question then I will explain and answer everyone else's questions."

Sighing I spoke before thinking, "Wow, sure feels like school again!" Another bad chose of word cause everyone was on the floor laughing, as will as me.

Some time later I noticed that the sun was lowering I standing up and I leaped out of the house and into the backyard. Then turning I jumped up to catch the molding just below the roof and with a quick kick from the siding I flipped up and over the edge to land securely near the peak of the roof. From there it was as simple as looking around to find the sitting sun and bask in its glory.

The sight was something for I could just see the sun's image simmering off of the ocean and streak through the trees as the rays reached me. The leaves hit by the rays just gave off a warming glow and looked almost as alive as the birds that darted around in the sky in the last minutes of pure natural light. There was one hawk that glided this way and that way and each time it shifted the light just weaved through his feathers as if caressing them.

I was so enamored and gratified by the sight that I actually welcomed the intrusion of others following me to the roof especially when Alice came to stand next to me. For as soon as she was beside me I snaked an arm around her and leaned me head on her shoulder as I signed. It was perfect for just a chaotic yet splendid day.

"Every time I visit the temple I promise Nell that I will watch the sun set and rise for her. Since she really can't see anything from being cooped up in the temple all of the time and also for the fact that the temple is in an alternate physical dimension where there is no sun." I stated simply in one breath just as the last rays of the sun hit me. "It is the one thing she misses since taking the position as guardian of knowledge and caretaker of Unavi's temple. So thanks for allowing me this one moment and pleasure." At saying thanks I lifted my head and looked to Jasper, who was on the other side of Alice and just watching us. I wanted it directed more to him then anyone else since I was holding onto his love.

As I finished he actually inched closer and gave us both a hug, which really made the event even more… memorable. Though I knew he was also spreading my feelings to the others so they didn't destroy or stop it.

Finally the sun was gone and the moon was alone in the sky I extricated myself from them and turned to find that Edward had carried Bella up here and was now kissing her, as was everyone else. I just smiled and memorized it all for the next time I saw Nell.

It was a few more minutes before it was decided, not out loud though to go back to the living room.

Except this time I was forced to sit on the coach with Esme and Carlisle. They both had seized an arm when I was walking by the coach and pulled me down to be squashed between them. I tried tirelessly to get away but that only seemed to make it more of a show for everyone else's wonderfully amusement.

They all were gasping or bent over from laughing so much at my misery of being smothered.

Seeing that I had lost, I gave up and surprisingly enough Carlisle moved to sit next Esme, who pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. She did release me so I could sit up but not my arm so that I could escape. Which again made me everyone's amusement as another round of house shattering roaring erupted. I sat there glaring at all of them. Carlisle just snickered as Esme smiled at having another person to dote on.

I did have to admit I was enjoying the attention and feeling love from a mom. Though it also brought up the pain that my mother was died and finally at peace even if I didn't ever get to actually see or hold her. The fact she was with dad was enough for me to enjoy this moment and not show my pain.

Bella seeming somehow to collect her self, moved to sit next to me, though it was more like she fell on me then sat when she got close. I chuckled at seeing how much of a klutz she was. 'Maybe enough more then when I was her age!' I thought as she patted my leg and smiled at me.

'Yeah whatever M'a! No one is more of a klutz then you!' Jared remarked at hearing my thought. At hearing his voice I just… if anyone was actually looking at me they would have said that I was beaming like a kid on Christmas morning… but no everyone, even Carlisle and Esme, were lost in their laughter still.

Edward though not wanting to be without his Bella joined us as soon as he realized she was gone.

It was maybe a half an hour later or so when everyone calmed down and I finished answering Alice's very simple yet drawn out question. There were a few interruptions but it was excepted since it was a lot to take in. Even Carlisle had a few questions since he never experienced traveling between the many realms and dimensions that there are.

I explained how the temple dimension was unique in that it has very strict rules and requirements. One of them being that you could not enter the dimension until the sun has risen where you are and that you have stood in the rays of the sun.

They asked many questions on why and what would happen. I only was able to say from experience that if don't then you cannot enter the dimension or that a portal will not appear. But as to why I really had no clue besides my believe that Unavi wished to keep out those that only dwelled in the night or that only those of good nature or pure souls could truly bask in the glory of Mother Nature and not get burned.

Though that last part was really more of a joke but Emmett though just had to remark about how stupid it was. Or as he stated, "Yeah whatever Mother Nature can't even contend with us. How can a temple stop us?"

Once again there were items thrown but from many sides of the room and no one was feeling bad for Emmett.

Continuing on like nothing happen... the other requirement is that you must pass the test to cross the bridge or be destroyed by the all Seeing Eye. Carlisle and Edward asked a lot of questions; 1) what kind of test, 2) where was it located, and 3) how did it know that you are worthy, just a few of them. My answers; 1) a test only the questionnaire knows and is not to say, 2) it's located above the main compound in a very tall tower (a beam can be seen casting around and when you approach the bridge it focus's on you), and 3) it just does.

Then lastly but that least you must return to where you originated from before the sun has set and once again stand in the rays of the sun. The results of not doing this are disastrous if not deadly. I was happy no one had questions here.

Though Emmett being Emmett asked the question I knew everyone wanted to know, the timeframe of the temple dimension.

Not an easy question for there is no actually set timeframe. Though you do have 6 to almost 10 hours our dimension time, at the temple time changes from three days to 2minutes. In which I have experienced both and both times were not pleasant. And not to trust any watch, phone, time item you have brought with you. For they either travel very slowly or just flies. For Emmett I said that in one visit it seemed that my watch's second hand moved every hour while at other time I couldn't even keep up with the hour hand on my watch.

And because of that I never look or even wear a watch when I travel there. Nell tells me when to leave and I don't question or complain when she does.

So what seemed like 7 or 8 hours to everyone else, to Alice and I it seemed like 12 - 13 hours had past while at the temple.

It was time for Bella to leave when I was done and she actually made me promise not to answer any more questions until after school. I just smiled while I hugged her goodbye and watched as Edward drove off with her from the garage. Then turning around I was bombarded by Emmett and Jasper, they were pissed that I promised that cause they had many more questions.

"Hey leave her alone." Alice said pushing both of them aside to give me room to come inside. "Besides there are other ways to find things out!'" Alice sing-songed while showing me up the stairs, I smiled while hiding my head in my hands.

'It is going to be a long night.' I thought.

"Oh, one thing." I stopped Alice at the top of the stairs and made her face me. "I need a shower, but I need to get Jared's and my stuff. Though I really… really want that shower. It's been too long since I've been able to take a real one."

Emmett gave me a cocky smile from where he leaned against the railing at the bottom of the steps. "Don't tell me you just can't ask Mother Nature for a shower."

Seeing that I could get back at his earlier snide about nature and spirits being stupid. I lifted an eyebrow up and gave him a snooty look. "Yeah, well the last time I looked, Mother Nature doesn't exactly provide modern bath houses. Still," I said, letting my lips curl up into a smirk, "why would I want her to? Look at the hot springs and waterfalls she scatters around. Nice enjoying them in my birthday suit." At that I winked at him.

At that he just took off and it wasn't to long before I saw Rose going after him. Laughing Alice showed me to her and Jasper's room and told me I could use theirs after retrieving my stuff. Thanking her I ran to the open window and dove out.

My wings took form once again and I was flying over the forest before descending about 2 leagues later and running the last mile to Jared's and mine stuff. It didn't take long to retrieve them from under the willow tree and get back to the Cullen's house (25 minutes give or take a second).

**'Bakas' why oh why am I surrounded by nothing but 'bakas'. As long as no one reviews I will not stop updating cause I just what TO. ~~ Mary Mab**

**Though I must thank **SarahanjoMiller** for making me one of her favorites, so yeah THANK YOU :D:). As will as THANK KNITTINGKNOTS once again for helping me with this chapter. YOU'RE THE BOMB and can't wait for your next chapter. /...JUMPING IN THE AIR WITH GLEE IN THE FACT THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE ME.../**

**And not to be a Grinch (though I just love him) Happy Christmas… Wear a Plunger on your head day, Pearl Harbor Day, National Brownie Day, Kwanzaa, National Chocolate Covered Anything Day, Hanukkah, Las Posadas, Underdog Day, St. Nicholas Day, Human Rights Day, National Cocoa Day, etc. etc. :b :)**** :b**

*****Oh and yes all those days do exist as will as many more; the-complete-list-of-december -holidays-and-special-days/*****

**just make sure to omit the spaces, change the slashes to / and the dots to . Bakas...**


	13. Just having fun and now!

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 13: Just having fun and now!**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_An - **()**_

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

The next couple of mornings were the same. Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper would go to school and Carlisle would be at the hospital almost all day. Emmett, Rose, and Esme would just find something to do. Then Bella would come over to hang out with me until she had to go home. There were more questions but we didn't get around to them since I decided to ask her questions instead so as to get a feel for what was happening.

But that was in the evening while in the morning I would just took off. No one complained or stopped me.

At first I just wondered around taking in the lay of the land and where everything was. Until I ran into the wolves who had questions for me as well. They were about the same but different; are you a mind reader? ... no, soul reader… Where are you staying? ... with the vamps unless I could stay with one of you (no volunteers) … Are you a vampire? … no… Where's Jared? … on an errand … What are you? … something new … What do you hunt? … answer another time … Who is the enemy? … My uncle Issac and just like the Cullens they got upset and wanted to know why I brought him here. I explained as best as they would let me, for each time I had a sentence out someone would have a new question he or she demanded answer. After a will I'll just took off… I mean literally… my clothes would rustle then my wings would take form and I very easily would take off to the skies leaving behind the dismayed wolves.

Even though my answers were short and never truly answering, I really did enjoy my time with them. Running is one of my favorite things and running with wolves or with Jared is the greatest. But I had to keep them at a distant for their linked minds are a treasure trove for Issac and I just couldn't let them come to harm. So I was keeping them at a distant so Issac would believe that I favored the vampires over the village. I just hoped it work but only time would tell.

Each time though there was a new set of wolves to run with me and become flabbergast when I would take to the sky. And each time I would be filled with so much joy and proud that I would soar to the heavens just to enjoy the feeling those wonderful wolves gave me.

Then by the afternoon I would be in the Cullen's house eating and dancing.

I found the stereo they had hidden away and after syncing it with my laptop I had it blasting while I just lost myself to the music. Seriously, when there's music I am it's slave, not even caring who saw or what I looked like. Music is my master and dance is my escape. Many times the others would come home to find me hanging upside down from the back of the stairs or on the walls or just around the house… just moving to the music and doing what it tells me.

Alice and Emmett would join me but Rose would get angry and off Emmett would go. Sometimes I wished the girl would just lighten up and join in the fun.

Today is Wednesday and I was enjoying 'The way I am' by Eminem when a ringing interrupted it. At first I just ignored it by clicking some keys on my laptop, which was on the dining room table. But that didn't last long for soon the ringing changed to a crying when messages started pouring through.

Everyone just looked to me as I yelled at my laptop.

Moving my laptop so that it was facing the wall in the dining room I then removed any shiny or decorated item that could give my location away. Turning off the music I answered the call but when I noticed some interference I went to get a boost from my bag that was upstairs in Alice and Jasper's room.

Emmett and Jasper were at my laptop the moment I was gone. They were curious and paid for it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" came the very pissed off voice of Crispin my ex and very best/ long time friend.

Snickering for I was in the foyer watching as Emmett and Jasper just stared. Crispin let lose another round of curses as will as some threats **(that I am not going to write so have fun coming up with on your own :b)** that had both of them laughing at him.

Seeing that I should really put an end to this I called out, "Crispin if you don't rain in your mouth I'll make sure Karen does!" at that the voice of Crispin was gone and Emmett and Jasper were rolling on the floor. Walking over and stepping over their bodies I looked at the screen and almost burst out laughing.

There on my screen was a very apologetic vampire with messy dirt-brown hair with blonde tips, big puppy swirled green-brown eyes, pink pouting lips, and his hands in pray form as he looked to me. Grabbing a chair I maneuvered it around Jasper who was in the way and plopped myself down.

"Uh can I… speak!" Crispin whispered watching as I set up the boost. Nodding he jumped right to it like I know he would. "Where are? Why have you been ignoring me? I have been calling for the past 2 weeks. Who were those two that answered and are they friendly?..." he ranted and raved while I worked with the boost till I liked the outcome. Then like I did Sunday I just raised my hand and there was silence.

"One YES, they are friendly their my friends. Two I am not telling. Three you have not be calling for 2 weeks, YOU HAVE BEEN SHOUTING FOR 3 WEEKS!" I very simple answered though the last part I yelled which had him cringing. "Will I see that once again I get Crispin's will-renowned apology for being an ass, right!" I smirked as his face paled and started mumbling his words. "Sorry can't hear that over you BEING A JERK!"

"I AM SORRY!" Crispin yelled, which in turn echoed around the house and had me bawling as he fell backwards at hearing his apology repeated back to him. "Now will you please tell me what is going on!?" he asked slash pleaded while getting up off the ground so I could see him.

"I don't know…" sitting back I looked to Edward and asked him, 'Would you mind me telling this ass what's going on?'

At first he just stared at me then walked over and took the seat next to me though stayed out of range of the laptop's camera. 'Can he help?' he thought after some more time.

I almost laughed again because I knew Crispin was trying desperately to hear my thoughts that I was blocking from him and since he didn't know who I was talking with he couldn't pick up his or her thoughts. Which was one of his peeves and I knew he was getting frustrated cause he couldn't pick up Jared's thoughts.

So before I could answer Edward's question Crispin blurted out, "Where is that mutt? I can't sense him anywhere around you."

At that simple but annoying statement everyone in the house was now at the table and listening as I ripped a new one into him.

"YOU LITTLE FANG CREEP… DON'T YOU TALK OR DO A THING OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE '**THE THIRST**' ATTACKS YOU… YOU SACK OF DIRT… LIVENIN' WORST BUG… TOOTHLESS PEST…" things were just pouring from my mouth and my mind, though it was what I was thinking that had him cringing. I was thinking of the many things and ways that Jared and I had had sex.

"Ok please stop!" Edward shrieked while holding his head. At the same time Karen pulled the screen to her and demanded "Merana that is enough!"

Suddenly realizing that I had forgotten to put up a block so Edward wouldn't see what I was thinking and that Karen was now glaring at me I slumped back in my chair.

"Sorry Karen I didn't know… oh, oh hold on!" at that I turned to Edward and out of sight. "Edward please just forget everything you saw… I just …" I was whispering but before I could finish Emmett was laughing.

"Picked up some new tricks there, bro!" he blasted which I knew told Crispin there was a mind reader here.

Smirking I turned to Emmett but this time I made sure to put up a wall so Edward won't have to see it and set a rather interesting scene of Jared up a tree naked in a stalking position to him. Within the moment I sent it to him he was on the ground scurrying away on all fours while shrieking for it to stop.

"Will next time don't ask and I won't share." I hollered as he disappeared upstairs. Then seeing that everyone was looking at me and I knew Edward was snickering I sat down. "Um… just gave him a piece of my mind… though Rose I think you need to go check on him."

She just huffed and stayed right where she was. I just smiled at seeing that she was going to let Emmett shimmer for being an idiot. Sometimes I just really liked Rose, she reminded me of Lucy.

"Which image did you send him?" Edward asked looking to me.

"What are you talking about? Edward?" Bella demanded before any one of us could speak. Edward just paled and looked to me for help.

Man she really sometimes surprised me. I just smiled and hide my face while another rather annoying voice boomed out what I had done.

"Oh she just showed whoever that was what a dick Jared really is." Then before anyone could move or speak you heard a **Whack** and a **Thump** emit from my laptop and then some distorted yelling then a few statements could be heard; like… "my brother is not a dick and I would like it if you stop referring to him as one." And "I should have her send you more image's of her and him together just to make you shut up." Will when that statement was heard everyone in the room but me paled. I just collapsed right onto Edward.

Moving so I once again could be seen, I started laughing. Karen had Crispin against a far wall but in good view of the camera so I could see her berate him. Edward and Jasper leaned in to see what was causing me to fall out of the chair. Then everyone was around the table watching as Karen yelled and used anything she could get a hold of to beat on him. Though she had to kept finding new things for each time she hit him with was now destroyed or damaged beyond recognition.

"uh… I don't want to be rude but who are they?" Bella asked after somehow getting a handle over herself and getting back in her seat.

Looking up from my spot on the ground and quickly hitting the mute button on the laptop as I got up because Karen was still going, I looked to Bella. Though at first I just stared at her for I wasn't sure if I should tell her or any of them but then again it wasn't a secret. I bet Carlisle even knew about what happen but said nothing because he was like that, a gentleman through and through.

"Will Bella, Karen is Jared's little sister and a powerful witch." I said though winking at Alice. Then taking a breath I looked down and said. "Crispin is an ancient and powerful vampire from before written history… and my ex-betroth."

At that everyone stopped moving, laughing, even breathing.

Esme though was in her seat at the head of the table just gasping while looking at nothing. I could see that she was lost in thought for what I had said had brought up a memory and she was wondering why it hadn't occurred to her before now.

Suddenly I felt a nagging sensation and looked back to the screen to see Crispin once again looking apologetic and speaking. So turning to face him once again I hit the mute button and his words just started rolling out.

"… can you expect me to be ok? I mean I know you and I aren't in love... sorry my love… but I do still love you Merana and worry about you. And yet you make it a point to ran off with that…" Crispin cringed from Karen then corrected his words before continuing. "I mean with Jared and not telling anyone where you are?"

Sighing I just shook my head and simply stated. "Crispin I am not trying to hurt you and besides you of all know that my whereabouts are taboo right now or the council will know. I just will not put you or Karen in harm's way." Pausing so to catch my breath I started up before he could. "Crispin yes you can handle the council I have no doubt in my mind on that but what about Karen and don't say that you have it covered. We both know that when the council wants something they very will get it."

"Alright I agree with you on that. But still what are you planning? I knew it has to do with the council and the throne." He uttered and giving me his look that he won't let up… raising his eyebrows and leaning close to the screen while looking deep into my eyes.

Seeing that I was going to lose I turned my head and told him. "For the fact that you **don't know** is the reason a lone that you are still alive. Or that Karen is still by your side!"

In instant he was leaning back in his chair and Karen was in his lap with a startled look on her face as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Looking down I continued cause I could see he still didn't believe. "Someone we knew and loved died because I told him. The council made his death like an accident so as not to cause a stir but the moment I saw the body I knew."

Crispin just glared at me till his face paled and he stared gasping. Karen was deep in thought till she blurted, "Do you mean Ralph? Because that…" she stopped when she saw me shaking my head.

"I did that so to throw you both off. I didn't want any of you to figure out his death was because he had refused to speak, so I stole his body and burned down that building." Karen started crying into Crispin's shirt. She really liked Ralph, he had helped smuggle her out of Issac's estate and to Crispin. "I am sorry but I had to let the council know that I was not going to stand for it. That's when the warrant's for me slash orders to kill me were issued."

"Wait Sarah squashed those, she even reprimanded the council for acting so drastically. I was there!" Crispin protested while jutting forward almost causing Karen to fall out of his lap. Though he quickly resettled himself and Karen without breaking eye contact with me.

"Yeah Sarah did but a few SAG's don't adhere to her rule. They are loyal and follow only the orders of the council. Which is another thing I needed to know and now I do!" I winked and smiled.

I know the Cullen's and Bella where listening, not understanding anything that was transpiring at the moment. But thankful Carlisle had arrived sometime ago and was keeping everyone quiet, even Emmett who I didn't know had come down from where ever he scurried off to.

"Now Karen promise me you won't do anything. I mean anything to show that you know or to get back at the council." Karen looked away from me and I knew she was planning something. "BMW don't even think it." At that she paled and looked to my like a little child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

At that moment I was so proud to have a friend cause Alice had jumped up and slapped her hand on Emmett's mouth the moment I had said BMW. Rolling my eyes in annoyance I just glared at Karen, though from the corner of my eye I could see Alice and Rose glaring at Emmett to stay quiet.

Like I said sometimes I really loved Rose. She really was another Lucy and I had to really fight not to smile at that thought.

"OK BME I won't do anything but the moment your mission is done I want first digs on the council and those SAG's." She retorted while crossing her arms across her chest making both Crispin and I burst out laughing.

Then getting an ideal I leaned forward and with my hand out of sight I mentioned for Carlisle to come stand by me but out of sight. Then smiling I announced, "Will I think that is enough for today." I counted to ten then, "Oh Cris you are forgiven for that stunt and for calling Jared a mutt." Then counting to three this time I chimed in, "So goodbye, love ya, take care till next time!"

"Wait Mera first give me a hint so I don't go crazy!" Crispin pleaded actually shoving this chair back and kneeling before the camera. Karen had jumped to her feet and was now leaning on his head making me giggle at their foolishness well that is till Karen said. "Oh BME just give him the hint!"

At that I stood up and waved for Carlisle to sit down. Then squatting down next to him I smirked as Carlisle said. "Will hello and goodbye old fart." At that I was burying my face into Carlisle's arm until I heard. **Flop** then an **Ouch**. Flipping my head up I was surprised to see nothing on the screen then a hand shot up and Crispin was literately yelling at the camera, so all we saw was his mouth.

"WHAT YOUR WITH HIM AND WAITED TILL NOW TO TELL ME. MERANA AM'NADIAL GAB…" I had the laptop and the boost off before he could say another syllable of my name. Though it didn't help cause Carlisle still heard and before I could ran he had me in a big bone-crushing hug which he kept while whirling my around the house and into anyone who didn't move. I did though make a grab for Rose when we got close.

"You took your mother's name!" He said then for all to hear he said it. "Merana Am'Nadial Gab…" but I slapped my hand to his face before he said anymore.

"I don't like people knowing my full name. Unless I say it… so please don't" I said squirming out of his hold and moving back to collect my laptop and the boost.

"I just have one question." Stopping what I was doing I looked up to him and he continued. "Where did Am'Nadial come from?"

"Oh that's a mix of my grandmother's name with the second name momma gave me." Seeing that he still didn't understand I explained. "Amosal and Nadi put together makes Am'Nadial. It helps keep them close to me as will as remind me who I am and what I am. Good and Evil." He smiled and nodded his approval.

Though everyone else in the house was a different story…

**What is up with you all? … I check my stats, my reviews, and messages and still none. I was hoping that if I changed my way and instead was rude and acted like I don't want any that they would come pouring in. BUT NO, NOTHING. I need to know if I'm understand cause I get it, I have the back story and the history that leads up to here and even beyond. Though it's different and that's where I am having trouble. Is my OC understandable, did you get wants going on, do I need to fix anything that seems out of place or wonky, PLEASE PEOPLE I KNOW YOU ARE READING CAUSE MY NUMBERS KEEP GOING UP BUT NO ONE IS REVIEWING… like I said in my earlier chapters I need them to function. ~~ Mary Mab**


	14. Rose is a rose what?

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 14: Rose is a rose... what?**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_An - **()**_

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

"Will Bella, Karen is Jared's little sister and a powerful witch." Merana simply stated then winking at Alice she said the next part while looking at her hands. "Crispin is an ancient and powerful vampire from before written history… and my ex-betroth."

The room went quiet and no moved. I just sat there as a thousands thoughts ran through my head. Merana had be engaged, no betroth to someone but now isn't. I had just gathered my senses, or I should say gathered my questions when I noticed that Merana was back to talking to Crispin.

He was talking… about how much he loved her and still worried about her or that he didn't trust Jared. Wow didn't that sound familiar. Then when he stopped I looked to Merana who just looked torn and was shaking her head.

"Crispin I am not trying to hurt you and besides you of all knew that my whereabouts are taboo right now or the council will find me. I just will not put you or Karen in harm's way… Crispin yes you can handle the council I have no doubt in my mind on that but what about Karen and don't say that you have it covered. We both know that when the council wants something they will very well get it." She said though pausing in the middle. I could see she was struggling with something like.

I leaned forward to whisper something but Edward shifted and pointed to Esme. Looking over my shoulder I gasped at seeing Carlisle standing there behind her. He smiled at me while mentioning for me to remain quite. So settling back down in my seat I silently grunted as Edward just smirk while wrapping an arm around me and burying his head into my hair.

Suddenly Merana had my attention or rather was looking at me without actually looking at. It seemed whatever her friend Crispin had said upset her and she was looking away from him. 'But at my why?' I thought.

But before I could really catch her attention she was speaking. "For the fact that you **don't know** is the reason a lone that you are still alive. Or that Karen is still by your side!"

Gasping at her words I realized that when she had told that it was only her and Jared at the bonfire she really meant it. She had to give up everything until she found whoever he is. I could never imagine doing something like that. 'Being around us must really make her homesick' I thought and then decided to really make her feel comfortable and a part of our family.

But just as I was thinking of ways to make her more of the family her next words had me swirling.

"Someone we knew and loved died because I told him. The council made his death like an accident so not to cause a stir but the moment I saw the body I knew."

As I was reaching over to place a hand on Merana's I heard the woman, Karen, speak. "Do you mean Ralph? Because that…"

My heart broke seeing Merana distraught over telling them how she had to send a message to this council, whoever they are, and that it was her, who stole Ralph and started the fire. Then my blood was boiling hearing her speak about the arrest warrants and orders to kill her were issued by the council.

Edward was doing everything to console me because I was shaking and my heart was just pounding. When he kissed me is when I finally did start to calm down just in time to hear Crispin speaking again.

"Wait Sarah squashed those orders. I was there when she did!" just from that statement I could tell how much he still loved Merana. He really must have meant something to her to still be a part of her life.

"Yeah Sarah did but a few SAG's don't adhere to her rule. They are loyal and follow only the orders of the council. Which is another thing I needed to know and now I do!" Merana winked and smiled at the laptop's screen.

Though I made a mental note to ask her what SAG's were. But before I could ponder anymore she was speaking again and I didn't want to miss another word.

"Now Karen promise me you won't do anything. I mean anything to show that you know or to get back at the council. BMW don't even think it." Hearing this I almost laughed but Edward was faster then me at covering my mouth. Then I noticed Alice was doing the same to Emmett, which meant Alice had foreseen something.

Looking up into Edwards eyes I gave him my questioning stare but he just smiled and kissed me. But then both of our attention was once again drawn to the computer when Karen started talking.

"OK BME I won't do anything but the moment your mission is done I want first digs on the council and those SAG's." whoever this Karen person is, she really has a strange relationship with Merana. All of these nicknames and antics they keep displaying just really showed how tight they were.

Though seeing Merana once again laughing really lifted my mood and made my smile. Then she did something really weird. Merana leaned forward and gestured to Carlisle. The thing though was she didn't out of sight of the camera.

Almost spinning around to look to Carlisle I was surprised to see he had already moved. But before I could turn back Edward had me in his lap and Carlisle was leaning against the chair he was only a second ago occupied.

"Will I think that is enough for today." Merana announced and then almost a second later added, "Oh Cris you are forgiven for that stunt and calling Jared a mutt." Once again she paused but barely as she was chiming in, "So goodbye, love ya, take care till next time!"

She leaned forward like she was going to do something but before she could Crispin's pleading voice ranged out. "Wait Mera first give me a hint so I don't go crazy!"

I heard something cluttering and then Merana was giggling. So whatever Crispin had done was funny for even Carlisle was smiling though he was holding his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. But before I could ask Edward who had buried his face in my shoulder to silent his own snickering, Karen was speaking.

"OH BME just give him the hint!"

At that Merana stood and Carlisle sat down. I almost burst out laughing as she squatted next to Carlisle and then did when Carlisle spoke.

"Will hello and goodbye old fart."

Everyone in the house was either gasping or laughing. Edward had to grab hold of the table to kept both of us in the chair. But we all stopped when a **Flop** and an **Ouch** ranged out from the laptop. I was lying on the table when I heard it and almost fell when Edward moved to look at the screen. But luckily for him and me Alice was there to catch me so I didn't bust my head open. Then she and I leaned around Edward to star at an empty screen. Though as soon as I noticed that a hand shot up and all I saw then was someone's mouth.

It was Crispin and he was yelling at the camera. "WHAT YOUR WITH HIM AND WAITED TILL NOW TO TELL. MERANA AM'NADIAL GAB…"

Now my mental list had grown from SAG's, BMW, BME, to why Carlisle had said old fart, to Merana's name. For before I knew it Merana had the laptop powered down and was moving it. Though that didn't stop Carlisle from jumping up and snatching her in a hug and whirling her around the room

Carlisle looked so happy I just couldn't believe my eyes, except I was having a hard time watching being that I was squashed between Edward and Alice. It seemed Alice foresaw dad's reaction and her and Edward had whisked me to the far corner before I could get hit like Emmett, Rose, Jasper were by Merana's shoes or feet or hands. Though she was actually just trying to escape and didn't mean it. Then again I thought it was weird when she reached out to Rose and somehow got of hold of her arm and was almost free until Carlisle start speaking.

"You took your mother's name! Merana Am'Nadial Gab…" but just like with Crispin Merana stopped him from saying her. Merana actually slapped her against Carlisle's face. It should have hurt but Carlisle didn't look it or stunned that she did. He just waited for her to explain herself.

"I don't like people knowing my full name. Unless I say it… so please don't" she explained as she finally successfully escaped him and returned to where her laptop was.

As she moved so did Alice and Edward. They actually allowed me to walk back to my chair and sit down.

"I just have one question." Carlisle stated and Merana just stopped what she was doing and looked to him. "Where did Am'Nadial come from?"

Merana actually smiled and stood up straight like what she was about to say was the greatest thing she ever done. "Oh that's a mix of my grandmother's name with the second name momma gave." Carlisle as will as the rest of just looked at her. Though we all didn't know who she was talking about, it was weird that Carlisle also didn't. But Merana didn't skip a beat and went right in to explaining. "Amosal and Nadi put together makes Am'Nadial. It helps keep them close to me as will as remind me who I am and what I am. Good and Evil."

For some reason it did make sense even though I didn't know either of those people or what she was talking about but Carlisle did. Cause he was smiling and nodding as if he approved.

Except the rest of us didn't and that's when everything turned into chaos.

Emmett was asking tons of questions while Jasper was going around looking for Merana's shoes. One was in the kitchen's sink while the other had landed in the piano. Edward seeing Jasper leaning into his previous piano took off to see what he was doing. I almost snorted when Edward collapsed seeing Jasper pull a shoe out of his piano. Esme was picking up the chairs that had fallen over until something caught her eye. It was Rose.

Rose was in Merana's face yelling something but she was talking so fast I couldn't understand a word. Alice was there trying her best to get Rose to back down or stop.

"Rose I'm sorry. I just wanted your help." Merana said. She didn't even move, raise a hand, or curse. She very simple spoke to her while looking her dead in the eye.

Rose stopped. Everyone stopped and focused on them. Alice looked like a deer caught in car's headlights. Rose was like a statue, standing perfectly still, mouth closed, eyes wide, and hands opened and at her side.

Everyone that had stepped back moved closer. I think everyone had thought that Rose was going to do something or that something was going to happen but not this. Merana didn't even look hurt or mad at what Rose had been saying. And knowing Rose it wasn't something rosy.

"Earlier when I was talking with Cris I realized you reminded me of one of my friends. She's died but sometimes I still feel her and I don't know why I didn't notice it but after Emmett had scurried out of here I realized it." Rose never moved or even blinked. Merana on the over hand had looked down and was staring at her hands.

'She really must miss her!' I thought standing up and moving around Esme I walked up to Merana and finally got to place my hand over hers. She looked to me with a crooked smile. But before I could do anything, Rose hugged Merana.

'…'

Silence no one moved or even breathed. After some time I had to and I didn't mean to but I gasped while inhaling. Rose and Merana turned to me and once again another first happened Rose hugged. Though Merana was a part of it but still Rosalyn was hugging me.

I'm not sure when Carlisle, Jasper and Edward separated us but it was some time later and be then Esme and Alice had joined us. As Edward pulled me back I noticed Emmett. He had joined. I just started laughing. Edward looked at me and I could do was point.

Emmett noticed me pointing at him, "What a guy can't hug?"

At that everyone was laughing even Rose.

"Rose no!" Edward said suddenly bringing the laughter to an end.

"Edward it's ok, Rose go ahead." Merana said without turning from Rose.

I wasn't sure what was going on but looking at Rose I know that it was a question. Which was weird? She never asked any questions, let alone wanted to know anything about her. Edward told me that on Sunday she just sat there and thought of different ways to get rid of her. She did listen but only because Carlisle would not let her leave especially after her episode in the dining room. So this was really weird cause whatever question she had Edward did not like which means it is very personal.

"Why can't anyone know your name?" Rose asked. I just stared at her. Of all the questions that is the one she asks.

"Will Rose I have several." Merana started as she snaked her arm through Rose's and pulled her to the living room. As it has become ritual that we sit there when discussing things, especially things of personal nature and due to the fact that Carlisle can just throw us out if gets to rowdy. Luckily it hasn't come to that, though Carlisle keeps Edward and Jasper on look for any behavior or thoughts.

In the living room Merana sat down on the Victorian couch. The one she was placed on, that she had disappeared from, and reappeared on Sunday. Though Rose sat with her and Emmett being Emmett joined them. Edward and I sat on the love seat in front of the doors and everyone else sat where they normally sit.

"When I was human my name was Merdina, then I became Princess Merana, Nadia is an old name that came up several times as will as a few others that I wish that to spoke of. So no one knows my true name and I only just recently take the one you heard." Merana explained.

"So the fact that we know..." Rose started to say but Edward interrupted, "Rosalyn no..."

"Yes knowing I'm,Merana Am'Nadial Gabriella Hawkyns makes you all very special!" Merana stated which had Edward staring at her. Merana must really trust us to tell us her name.

**Baka's! Idjits! Why are none of you reviewing? Come on it is not that good I am just having fun! YELL, SCREAM, SHOUT! ****JUST REVIEW!**** SOMEONE! Though sorry about being late but can't promise due to I don't own a computer and losing time to be on it. But hey if you review I might work harder!~~ Mary Mab**


	15. Merana Am'Nadial Gabriella

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything!**

**Chapter 15: Merana Am'Nadial Gabriella**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~"~ ~"~ ~"~ Bella's point of view_

"Because I never officially took my true name I ended up with many… every pass life name, all sort of nicknames, and whatever people felt like calling me; like M'a for my angel, Little Sea, Nad, Mera, Mery, even Princess. They all just became a part of my life. Each day was not only an adventure but a lesson of who I was/is," taking a breath for us more then herself she continued. "Each and every one f them stood/stand for something and had a very unique meaning."

"What does Merana, Amosal, and Nadia mean?" Rose asked.

Smiling Merana answered, "Merciful Little Sea. It was my mom that nicknamed me little sea. Amosal is an ancient name from my grandmother's time and mean shield for all/Protector over all. It's hard to say. Not many remember the ancient ways or even speak the language anymore." pausing once again though this time her smile dropped and she looked to her hands. "Where as Nadia means safe place, home. My mom also named me that in another life in hope that I would find comfort and love and turn from evil. Her hope for me to be good was dashed when I turned out to be as evil as my father at the time and Uncle Issac."

"Uh! When you turned out to be? How could you be as evil as your Uncle?" I blurted out as soon as the words soaked in. looking around I found that I was the only one upset or even stunned about that statement. Everyone had just accepted what she said as the truth.

"Bella as you are going to learn. The balance between good and evil is not as much between you and someone as it is a fight within yourself." Looking me dead in the eyes I took her next words to heart. "In many of my lives that balance was not only lost but showed both of their faces within one lifetime. I am very careful which side I let out and when." I just stared as the words rolled around in my head. They just didn't seem plausible.

It was Carlisle though who broke our eye contact. "Unlike us Merana has lived, died, and been born over and over again." Waving to Merana he said, "She is what we call a Life Traveler. Someone who travelers from Life to next without knowledge of the previous life."

"Ok I get there's more then what I see but can she really be evil?" I asked waving my hand as will at Merana.

Merana though didn't mind and actually spoke up. "Bella there are things in my past that I hope you never learn of but yes I can be evil!"

"Ok" Rose piped up breaking the growing tension. "What does SAG's, BMW, and BME mean?"

Merana laughed and I just buried my head in my hands as I sighed. For someone who didn't want anything to do with Merana Rose sure was paying attention besides stealing all of my questions.

"Will SAG's stand for Secret Armed Guard basically spies but they are directly connected to the thrown and take their orders directly from the crown, who they pledge their live and breath to. Not the council nor should they even be socializing with the council."

"So stealing Ralph's body and causing a scene in your wake was to draw out those aligned with the council." Edward stated more for everyone else then just to conform his own thoughts.

Merana nodded to him before answering the rest of Rose/Mine question. "UH BMW and BME were nicknames slash codes Karen and I used while we worked with Issac. We used them in all types of situations like to cause distractions, chaos, or just to let the other know that something was up." Merana very simple said.

Rose didn't like it and actually growled, "What do they stand for?"

There was a moment that no one moved. Merana didn't answer actually she was locked in a staring contest with Carlisle. Except I knew that in fact they were having an inner conversation. So shifting so that I could whisper into Edwards ear, I asked him "What are they saying?" he on the over hand just shook his head. It seems that Merana was blocking him.

Finally Merana broke eye contact with Carlisle and turned to Rose. "Ok BMW is Bitch My Witch. BME is for Bastard My Enchantress." Then turning she looked to all of us. "As you can take from the words they were used with raise voices and so poor foul to play as our pansy."

"Cat fights!" Emmett bellows out then moving to avoid the objects and pillows thrown at him he said, "What?! Isn't that what they were?"

"Will yes, they were. But no clothes were destroyed or claws used." Pausing so to turn to him Merana continued. "Though it wouldn't have taken much since we were basically naked wearing those stripes of cloth we were given as clothes."

"Do you have one of those outfits?" Emmett asked as he leaned forward. Though as soon as he did he was gone. We all were laughing while Merana latched onto Rose and kept her from attacking or going after him.

I started laughing at the fact that today just was not Emmett's day.

After calming Rose down and winking at her Merana sat back as she yelled out. "Actually all of those outfits were destroyed, burned or just plain thrown away. So any more questions?"

"I was wondering about Karen." Esme asked. "Like how she is Jared's brother and why she is with Crispin? I mean I thought vampires and werewolves can't stand each other."

I had to hand it to Esme that was a good question and one that I was very interested in now as will.

"Will for one Jared's not a werewolf. He's a werecat that can shift into any animal out there." She explained though waved her hand to the door to motion to the woods and the animals living there. "Though you are right Karen is different because one she has a different mother then Jared. And she inherited her mother's powers and skills as a witch."

"It was because of that that she became an interest to Issac and also that she was immune to his powers. Which was good cause the only person she would adhere to was me. Another thing that Issac hates me for cause when I left I took her with me."

"Now the reason she is with Crispin is because when I freed her, I had to stay behind to cover her escape so I sent her to Crispin. Who she madly fell in love with and actually helped him get over me."

Looking around I noticed Alice, who motioned me to go ahead. It took me a moment to get her actions but as soon as I did I was speaking. "Merana can I ask you something?" then seeing the error in my words I rephrased. "Can I ask you something in private?" I knew Edward would be hurt but I had to do this. "Edward I will be right back." At that I stood up and walked outside.

It wasn't long before Merana was beside me and we were walking into the woods behind the house. Then it wasn't long before I couldn't hear or see the house. Grabbing Merana's arm I stopped her and asked, "Is anyone following us?"

"No" smiling she added, "they understand you have questions and will give you space to ask them." At that she yanked me onto her back and started running.

I understood she was only putting distance between us and the house but it felt strange not being around them or the wolves. I even bet Edward is itching to come after us. I just hope he doesn't call Jacob to have him spy on us. Though Merana would probably hear him or sense him before he could get close.

After some time Merana stopped and eased me off her back. She picked a really nice spot, one I never been to. It was a small field with a small river running through it and some big stones by the river. Walking over to the river I knelt down and cupped my hands to get a drink.

But before I took a sip I looked over my shoulder at Merana. "Your fast." I said then took a sip. She was by me when I was done. It should have surprised me but I am used to it.

"Yeah well I can't out run a vampire" pausing as she also got a drink. "for after a period of time I have to stop. To catch my breath as I have a beating heart and considered a living creature."

I just stared at her while she drank more water then as she was getting her third drink I blurted out. "What are you?"

"I am a Dragonian." Seeing my puzzlement she explained. "A Dragonian is a descedent of a dragon that choose to become human or the offspring of a dragon and a human.

"What?" it was the only thing that I escaped my lips as my mind filled with questions.

"Though Jared believes I can actually take on the form of my inner dragon. He says I just have to want it." Merana said while she sat back and looked to the sky.

"How? Was your mother a dragon? Your Father? Are there any more out there?..." after a while I just stopped when I noticed Merana laughing.

I waited till Merana was done laughing. I didn't mind I probably asked a silly question or something but still I wanted to know what was so funny. After some time I got up and moved to the rocks. Merana either sensing my mood or seeing something in my expression followed as soon as I moved. As we sat down she started to speak. "OK I am sorry but that is not why we came out here. So ask your question?"

Looking down at my hands I finally got why she was laughing. Taking a breath and steeling my nerves I asked. "How do you know your in love?"

"Don't you mean… how were you able to choose?" Merana restated for me as she raised my face to look into my eyes.

Nodding yes cause I had lost my nerve I just looked to her.

"There is no right or wrong answer. Just what your heart tells you!" she said.

"But how did you choose?"

"At first I didn't I had both and I used both." Looking away from me she added. "It wasn't until later that I learned that it was Jared I loved and who I was meant for. The person who made me feel alive!" smiling at nothing I noticed her eyes had a glaze look to them as she continued speaking. "With Crise I always was the damsel, the weak human, or some love-sick little girl. I trust him and he trusted me but he never wanted me out of his sight or even outside of the house. I wasn't able to grow or mature as long as I was with him."

"But with Jared I had to be stronger, wiser, better just to stand next to him though he never asked of anything. Only stood me and what I thought/think is right. He trust me no matter what with his heart and life. Especially before I made my decision though I did hurt him and he wasn't always with me."

"Now since I made my decision we are together now and forever." She said looking to me.

"How?" I questioned

"Almost a decade ago Jared and I were separated on a…" thinking for a moment she continued, "mission. Except we couldn't stop thinking or wishing for the other. At the same time we both wished to hear or feel the other and at that moment a connection/bond/link was forged between us." Seeing my eyes light up with questions I think she responds quickly with an explanation. "Now it's not like mind reading or a constant thing. In fact we both have to be thinking of the other for it to work and still we can only talk in imagery and feelings."

"Really like what kind of images and feelings?" sitting up on my knees I leaned to her as I asked.

In less then a second my sight changed. At first I was looking at Merana the next I was seeing all types of things. Like Merana in different outfits and different scenery. But that wasn't the only thing my senses were in overdrive. One second I am freezing cold to warm to cool brisk wet. It was weird especially during all of this I was getting the feelings of being safe, happy, and lonely.

Not able to just enjoy what I was experiencing and wait it out I asked. "What is all this? Where are all this places?"

Suddenly everything changed and instead of experiencing different places I saw myself then felt anger and embarrassment then heard someone growling then nothing. It took me a while to collect myself and to find myself in Merana's lap. Though Merana didn't seem to mind as she was rocking back and forth as she laughed. So sitting up and taking note of the surrounding area I realized it had gotten late. I could barely see the sun, though what light was left was hurting my eyes.

I was rubbing my eyes when Merana touched my shoulder. "Sorry, I hadn't told Jared that I was sharing. He doesn't like being ambushed or shown in a softer light." Laughing this time with her I realized what I saw and felt was what Jared was showing Merana. He was really romantic and soft.

"What was all that?" I asked again after some time.

But Merana didn't answer instead she stood up and had me on my feet as will. "Come on we have to get back or Edward will explode." At that I was flunged on her back once again off we went. "Jared had sensed my sadness and was thinking of some of our favorites spots since we..." She explained after some time and some ways into the forest.

"Since when?" I asked holding tighter as we rounded a big cluster of trees and bushes.

"Uh" was the only thing I got cause as she paused to think she missed the big root that was right in our way. Tripping over it she resorted to flipping us into a hand spring and had us soaring high up into the tree tops. Clutching even tighter I almost closed my eyes as we fell.

Only we didn't, instead Merana snatched hold of a branch and swung us to another. So now we are traveling again. Except high up in the trees and she is half swinging half leaping from branch to branch.

During all this I'm quite, never forgetting that she had almost said something or that I had distracted her. But I wasn't going to let up I just had to bide my time and wait for the next opportunity.

Which wasn't anytime soon. As soon as we got back to the house she dropped me off and took off. For the rest of the week she was like that. Only coming by to eat, shower, change and talk to Carlisle if he was home. Over then that she was with the wolves.

**Another one under my belt and still can't promise when the next one will be out but I am working on it. Just have to handwrite it then transfer to computer. Oh hey REVIEW NOW! ~~ Mary Mab**


	16. How quickly everything changes

**Will She find Him or end up losing everything?**

**Chapter 16: How quickly everything changes…**

_Disclaimer: The characters are Stephenie Meyer's just tweaked for my crazy mind._

_~(~)~ ~(~)~ ~(~)~ Merana's point of view_

It wasn't nice but after everything I had shared with Bella, I felt exposed. I told her more then I had wanted or even had told others who had asked. Though I was very lucky. For I had caught myself before I said the most important fact my dirty little secret. At that I smiled.

Then it fell for I remembered that I was avoiding Bella so not to slip again. In fact I was spending more and more time with the wolves or just learning the lay of the forest. Though I did stop by long enough to check my emails, eat something not someone, shower, change, sleep, and talk with Carlisle if he was around.

It was beyond wrong but nothing was said and Bella really didn't say anything. Then again that girl was strange but who am I to speak. Though my day did lighten when I got two special emails from Karen. For she decided that a simple email with words was not enough so she sent me to homemade music videos.

The first one was of all the kids singing and dancing to Good Charlotte's The Anthem. It was really something especially when little Danny actually spoke. Ever since his parents were killed in front of him he never made a single sound. And being that he was four at that time it was heartbreaking but now seeing a seven year old Danny singing and smiling was just overwhelming.

Esme having been around when I played it had just to come over and see what was making me cry and laugh at the same time. When I told her the story about Danny she had me replay the video and we just watched till I noticed that everyone was staring at us. Then I took off.

The next day I showed up expecting the monthly report on everyone Jared and I had helped. Instead another music video, this one based on All American Rejects' Dirty Little Secrets. Though no one was holding postcards instead it was filled with pictures of them smiling, short skits of them in their new homes, or just them showing off their wedding rings. A lot of the people we helped were going to be killed cause they had broken the number one rule… they fall in love with a human… some even had kids. So it was nice seeing them all happy and actually living their lives. Though the end really had me breathless.

I don't know how she did it but Karen somehow got everyone together, even the kids in one place and had them all holding a sign. It read 'What's your dirty little secret Mom and Dad?!'. Mom and Dad are Jared and Is' code names for we are always checking in on them and asking what they are doing.

Though if they knew our dirty little secret they all would flip, cheer, shout, and demand us to come home so to throw a party. But it just wasn't in the cards and a lot still needed to be do before I could see me homeland again.

Now enough of that for today is a beautiful and exciting day. For today is Graduation and tonight the party, which I am attending but for some reason I feel wrong. Like there is something I am forgetting or that needs to be done.

But I don't leave or say anything to Jacob or the other two boys that are there watching as Bella walks across the stage.

It's stupid but ever since I got cheated out of my chance to graduate I always make it my number one purpose to see that everyone else has there chance on the stage. You really don't know how special it is to walk across that stage and hear your family cheering in the background to know you did it. I on the other hand was fighting for my life and the lives of two of my very closet friends that didn't make it.

Shaking my head I turned from the scene to stare back into the woods. For whatever is plaguing me just went up a notch when that memory surfaced. Looking to each of the boys I tell them to stay and keep an eye out. Then squatting down I leaped into the woods and several yards away so as to make sure they don't follow.

Dashing through the forest aimlessly I finally pick up a scent that has me growling. Angling to the south and leaping up to the branches I continue traveling but more in a eastern direction until I come upon a redwood.

Scaling it to the upper most parts I find what I had forgotten. A friend. An old friend. A lost old friend.

"So what's it this sometime?" I snarled watching as my dear friend Lucinda under the control of Issac steps from around the tree trunk to smile at me. Reigning in my anger so not to lash out or lose this moment I settle back against the redwood's trunk.

"Well I was going to banter with the safety of the coven but I think now it will be for the safety of the tribe. Give me the girl and I won't touch them." Lucinda says while demonstrating the boy scout sign of promise.

Laughing cause I know for a fact Issac was never a boy scout, let alone he was will over 5,000 when boy scouts was even formed.

Moving my hands behind me so I could grip the trunk as I let my anger boil up, I responded. "Issac, Issac, Issac there is nothing you can banter with. They won't let her go." with that said I let lose my anger. In the form of fire, which was directed right at Lucinda. But being that this was a normal meeting Lucinda, or I should say Issac was prepared and easily deflected my blast and disappeared into the woods.  
Taking a moment to calm myself and to extinguish the few flames that landed on the nearby trees, I thought on what his next action would be. But deciding that it could wait I stepped off the branch and sailed down to the forest floor. Landing gracefully I took off running for the Cullens house. I was there in a matter of minutes in Alice's room getting ready.

Alice being Alice had gone out shopping and practically bought the entire store since she couldn't seen what I would like or even wear. Then she preceded to hunt me down, even coming close to crossing the boundary to tell me/threaten me that I was to choose one of the dresses for the party. Sometimes it really was a gift being me, then again no one would want to walk in my shoes.

So here I was slipping into a lovely lilac black lace dress. The sleeves bellowed down to my elbows and the bodice was tight with a slight plunging neckline that was covered by the black lace. The shirt was my favorite part, for it was layered and flowed just past my knees. Spinning around I watched as it bellowed out and just liked great on my. But there was one thing Alice made a mistake on. She bought needle tip high heels and the one's that matched the dress were 6in's. I just shocked my head while sitting on the bed to fasten them on.

Alice was just going to have to learn that high heels and I just don't mix.

'Is my M'a reaching for the sky?' Jared sent me while snickering. Snarling back I sent him the image of me on the bed.

"…"

Smiling cause I knew right at this moment he was drooling and debating on coming back. Though I didn't want him to drop what he was doing so I sent him an image of me kissing him and the feel of my arms around him, in which he responded in turn.

"Wow Alice really out did herself!" Carlisle just about whisper as he poked his head in.

Smiling I just looked around and shrugged at all the clothes and shoes. For after the party I was going to give all the clothes away. No matter what Alice said.

Then seeing that I had no choice I stood up and walked over to the three full length mirrors to get a better view of myself.

Carlisle now truly seeing me straighten up and walked into the room to stand behind me. "But nothing compares to you Little Sea." he said.

Whirling around in shock at hearing my nickname, I was even more stunned when he pulled my hair back and placed a lavender calla lily in my hear. He then twirled be around so I could see. But after seeing I instantly twirled back and gave him a big hug.

Then I started snickering cause I was still short compared to him, like a head short. But I wouldn't have it any other way. In all truth Carlisle was my last connection to my father. All of my father's friends or really comrades since it was hard for my father to trust others were dead. Even though Crispin could be consider a connection he was more mine since I was his creator and first love. Carlisle on the other hand was different for he never asked or did anything that would betray my father. In fact Carlisle always stayed in foreshadows never getting involved. Will that was until my father told him of me and then Carlisle helped in every way he could. My father always told me that there was nothing like a Cullen in your corner to make you feel strong.

Just another thing why I wouldn't let Issac have his way. To much to lose.

Stepping back I looked down to the absolutely horrid shoes and said, "Yes will poor Alice is going to learn the needle point high heels are a no-no when it comes to me." Smiling I winked at him. Carlisle catching on laughed as he left.

Just as he left the room a bewildered Alice walked into the room with Rose close behind. Rose had the biggest smile on and I just had the feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"Oh wow that looks great on you. Give us a little twirl." Alice just about demanded of me.

Smiling innocently as I stepped back to twirl the heel broke on that shoe. Luckily I had great balance but the other shoe couldn't handle all my weight and snapped right in half. Still being luckily I was able to gracefully twirled myself so I landed on the bed.

Alice at first was shocked but as Rose rushed to my side so did she. "Are you alright? I wonder what happen?" Alice blurted out right after one another as she helped Rose take them off my feet.

Shrugging my shoulders I reached over and pulled up another box of shoes. These just like the others were needle point but 8in high and black with ankle wrap around straps. They didn't even make it to supporting my weight for the straps broke when I flexed my feet.

It continued like that. Each pair of needle point high heels that matched the dress were put on my feet and then tossed aside after something braking or ripping.

Poor Alice was red in the face and hovering protectively over the other shoes while I slipped on my 4in full high heels. Rose on the other hand was using the excuse of throwing the shoes away just so she could laugh and not worry about Alice coming after her.

I did feel sorry for Alice but then again what could she have done besides not buying them in the first place.

An hour had gone by since I had first arrived and it had been spent upstairs in Alice's room with me going through the many horrid shoes before she caved and allowed me to wear my own. We quickly cleaned up upstairs for Bella had arrived and we wanted to see her before everyone else arrived.

Edward was showing Bella all that Alice had done so they were off of the foyer and more in the planning, now dance stage area. So I wasn't able to see them and when we reached the bottom step they were turned from us.

But when they did turn to greet us I stopped dead for a moment then rushed to Bella's side.

Her right hand was in a cast! She was hurt. Someone had had hurt her. Why it mattered so much to me really didn't register in my mind only that she was hurt and I wasn't around when it happen.

Before anyone could stop my I had her arm in my hands and examining it. Seeing that everything was as it should be or more precise there was nothing I could do I slowly lowered her arm and looked up to her face. "Who did it?" I snarled though showing no hatred or anger to her. It didn't even faze me that everyone was staring or that I was making Bella red with embarrassment. For I still was holding her hand, gently though.

"No one…" she spurted out but stopped when I moved closer. Taking a calming breath she recollected herself and began again, "It was Jacob but I hit him." She got out all in one breath. Then before I could ask why an image appeared in my head of Jacob kissing a furious Bella.

Looking up to Edward I see the truth and the anger yet pain was the strongest. Looking back to Bella I'm surprised to see embarrassment. Then it hits me…

The image…

I just witnessed Bella's past. The impossible had just happened. I saw into Bella's soul. For a second but still. Which meant Bella could control her power and if she becomes a vampire she would be a worthy foe or alley.

But I didn't say any of this instead I shouted, "Where's that dog? I am going to beat him down then shave him before throwing him off a cliff."

No one spoke or moved, just stared at me. As I spun around as if Jacob was there.

"Merana please don't," Bella pleaded after she realized what I meant. Then grabbing my arm she halted me while moving to look me in the eye. "Merana please don't hurt Jacob."

Smiling I hugged her, "Yeah no problem Bella. I just wanted to make to make up for avoiding you."

"So you were avoiding me!" she shrieked right in my eye.

But I didn't mind, well not until she started hitting me with her cast. Letting her go I got hold of her right arm to stop her.

"Forgive me Bella for I will never avoid you again." I said waiting for her to realize I once again had a hold of her arm. Then seeing her catch on I promised by crossing my heart with my finger.

Bella glared at me for a moment before smiling. But we didn't have anymore time for guests were starting to arrive. So instead we started discussing me and how to introduce me.

Though it didn't take long because Alice refused to budge. So I ended up being introduce as her cousin on her mother's side. It made no sense to me but then again no one ever questioned or though twice about what either I said. It was just accepted and everything continued on as normal.

The party was a like any other party only controlled. Being that there were seven vampires, three of which who could jump in before anything even happened. Plus the fact that Mr. & Mrs. Cullen, the parents were around.

Even though there were still a few incidents. Like Mike trying to dance with Bella even though I don't consider grinding dancing. Then there was Tyler. Who just would not leave me alone. I even told him flat out no, he stilled followed me around like a little puppy. At one point he even cornered me but moving fast I caused him to spill his drink. Though instead of spilling all over him and having him going home, it spilled all over me.

Alice most likely having seen it coming was unable to stop it. Though I believe she just wanted it to happen just to have me change (payback for the shoes). But she still showed up and really laid into him on disrespecting her cousin. Then before he could even blink she pulled me away and dragged me upstairs to change.

I really hated changing until she pulled out a red and orange dress. It was really something. I quickly slipped out of the lilac and black lace dress as well as the flower in my hair then stepped into the other.

It was a one shoulder wrap around dress that covered my chest and stopped at mid-thigh. Then after tying it off gave the impression that I was on fire. It was really kewl and beautiful and I looked like the Dragonian I was. But because of the incident before with the shoes I wasn't allowed even near them. Though it didn't make Alice any happier. In fact she glared at them before leaving the room.

Hurrying so I could catch her before she disappeared into the party yet I was surprised to find her still descending the stairs. Except she wasn't moving. Moving as humanly fast as I should I got to her side just as Bella did as while as the wolves.

After hearing that an army of vampires was on the way to attack and kill Bella we all moved fast to gather everyone together. I mostly organized for a space where we all could meet. Though I was more focused on the fact that Jared had not mentioned that there was an army of vampires near him. Then again it explained why he hadn't returned yet.

But there was one more thing that bothered me. Where did that red hair bitch and Issac fit in?

Jumping up from the seat I ahd claimed when everyone had arrived, everyone focused on me. "I need to go fishing." they all just stared at me. "But first I need the perfect bait." looking around my eyes stopped on Bella. "Perfect, Bella I need…"

I never got to finish as everyone started talking…

**So sorry all my pretty baka's but it seems technology still doesn't like me and I had to write everything over again. Oh and for those of you who don't read my profile. I have a job that is trying to drive me into the ground so my chapters are going to take longer are getting posted. But don't worry I am working and writing. Just review if you have a problem with it.~~ Mary Mab**


End file.
